Never Truly Dead
by clared
Summary: Sequel to DMS. Life is busy for Sookie: caring for Hunter by day, being with Eric by night and a wedding to plan. But now Amelia, Pam and Russel are needing her and even with Victor out of the way, there is still Felipe and the rest of his people around.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Truly Dead: A sequel to Dead Man's Shoes  
>Not neccessary to read, but the short story, Road Trip, fits in well between the time line of DMS and NTD.<strong>

"I've always found this to be a disgusting human thing," Pam drawled. "Kudos to being dead."

I thought it was pretty bad too. Hunter was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the old Stackhouse Homestead, also known as our home. The television was on and I had put on a Thomas the Tank Engine DVD to keep him busy. He was dressed in his flashy Superman summer pyjamas which was a light cotton t-shirt with the superman logo with matching shorts. Pam was perched on top of the back of the same couch, her legs on either side of Hunter, dressed in a summer trench coat style dress that was pastel mint green. It was relatively short, ending just above the mid thigh mark but even in this position she wasn't flashing. That took some skill which had to have been practised over decades, but she was one hundred and sixty years old, give or take a decade, so she'd had had the time. This was teamed with some flat, soft beige leather boots. Her feet were flat on the couch, shoes on, but I didn't care because she was doing me a huge favour. And she wasn't wearing heels- which was not a common occurrence- so I wasn't too bothered. It wouldn't hurt.

Hunter had been at school for two weeks now. He was enrolled at Bon Temps' only elementary school and was in Halleigh Bellefleur- Andy's missus- class. I liked Halleigh well enough, I'd even filled in at her wedding when a bridesmaid couldn't make it, so I knew she would be a great teacher for Hunter's first year at the new school. She'd also been great with me because I was new to school as well. I'd attended school- in fact, I had gone to the same school- but I'd never gone as a parental figure. It was all very new to experience, and I was a bit nervous.

School can be daunting all by itself. Now try multiplying that because you're telepathic with no control and therefore hear every thought of every person around you. It was no fun- I'd done it. And now it was Hunter's turn. Maybe it was cruel to put him through the school system when I knew firsthand what it was like, but I doubted my abilities to home school him and he needed to make connections with other children his age. If I sheltered him it too much could lead to later rebellion or worse. You never knew. But I hoped to mentor him with his telepathy. I wish I had had someone to help guide me when I was his age but I had to struggle on my own, no one understanding me. Andy Bellefleur was a believer in my curse and I hoped his wife would be the same if I had to tell her to assist in Hunter's education. Halleigh was a few years younger than me and always had been pleasant. No one liked to know that their thoughts aren't private but I thought that out of any teacher, she'd be the most resilient and understanding. She valued the education of children and she believed every child- the poor, the rich, the healthy, the disabled- should have equal opportunity to succeed in the future. It was one of the reason's she liked teaching the younger kids because she was all about making a good first impression to school, like a platform to work from through the rest of the schooling years. Her theory was teaching them to like and appreciate learning in the early years will pay off down the track. I'd picked all this up in her head.

Although, one thing she had warned me about on our first day was that there was a bout of head lice going around the younger kids in school. I'd had my hair tied up around Hunter ever since.

Last night just before I put Hunter to bed I caught him scratching his head. I'd asked Pam to come over tonight to check his head. I could have done it, but you didn't get much better than vampire sight. Besides, lice didn't like vampires but they wouldn't object to someone like me. I was confident that her verdict would be accurate. So from her perch, she was gently running her cool fingers through his hair, examining the strands and scalp.

I'd been curled up in the armchair, alternating between watching a talking blue train and a talking blonde vampire when the phone rang, interrupting my spectacular views. I didn't run, but I didn't walk slowly to grab the portable phone in the kitchen.

"Hey," I said casually, thinking it would either be Eric, Jason or Brian, Eric's newly appointed day guy.

"Hi Sookie," said a guarded voice. I knew that voice and I was silent for a moment trying to place it. I was telepathic, but it didn't work through the telephone.

Was it? No... "Quinn?"

"How you doing babe?"

Yup, definitely him. You never really forget the voice of an ex-lover. "Can you just wait a second while I change rooms?" I asked. After hearing his okay, I walked back out to Hunter and Pam in the living room, put my hand over the receiver and said, "I'm just going to be in my room on the phone, so Hunter, be good for Aunt Pam. And Pam, behave."

I was already on my way to my room when Pam said, "I always behave, Sookie." I would have snorted had I not been in a hurry to get in my room and shut the door. If Pam wanted to listen she could probably hear my side of the conversation from where she was sitting but the illusion of privacy was nice.

"Alright I'm here, thanks for waiting just then. I wasn't expecting to hear from you anytime soon," I said. Maybe the understatement of the year. We dated for a little while but he came with a lot of baggage in the form of his mother and sister. I understand the importance of family, I really do, but they were adults and I felt like I was competing his family for his love. It just wasn't comfortable. He sealed the deal though when he sided with Felipe de Castro during the takeover. I had liked Sophie Ann, the former Queen of Louisiana. Can't say the same for de Castro. Another thing I didn't like was betrayal, which was exactly what I counted Quinn's actions as.

"Babe, I don't mean to pry, but did I hear you just call someone Aunt Pam? As in vampire Pam? The Norseman's progeny Pam?"

Covering the phone with my hand hadn't muffled the sound then. Quinn turned into a tiger at the full moon but when he wasn't furry, his hearing was still better than the average human. It was the same for all shifter kinds.

"Yup, we are one big happy family here," I said. I didn't want to bring up Hunter since I didn't really know where Quinn's allegiances laid. Sugar-coating it I added, "Pam was calling me mommy last week." She only said it once and I had told her to go to her room. It was very funny at the time.

There was a brief paused while he recovered, "Actually, that's why I rang. It's a bit belated but I have been busy the last month or so and haven't got to pick up the phone." He was either stalling, rambling or I was feeling impatient tonight because I was ready to tell him to spit it out all ready when I heard him sigh loudly and then say, "I wanted to congratulate you on your formal engagement to the Northman."

* * *

><p><strong>You're going to hate me, since I'm going to be a tease. Chapter 2 will be out next week. Go on, hate me.<strong>

**BUT, after that, I'm hoping for daily updates like in DMS. **

**I can't believe I'm writing Quinn. I really can't. I mentioned in one of the author's notes in DMS that I didn't like him and didn't want to write him but here I am, doing it. But I had a last minute idea when I was writing this chapter and I'm hoping it will pay off later down the track. I promise that after the next few chapters, Quinn will go quiet for awhile. Stupid pansy-ass tiger.**

**I've been a bit later posting this than I originally planned (I was hoping January or February.. but April is just as good). ****I've been writing well and truly ahead since I've had things on. The plan was to start getting chapters out once I reached chapter 20 but I got stuck on chapter 13 and couldn't work out which direction it was heading. I set myself up all wrong. So I had to go back and slot more chapters between the ones I already had so I could go further. Ideas just haven't been playing out properly. So to not write myself into an impossible corner, I'm currently writing chapter 28 so I've got plenty of time to write if I get another writers block since this story is proving harder to write that DMS and I want to do daily updates again. It's also good being that far ahead because haven't been able to write every day. So I can skip a day or two of writing and still have something to post, Yay. Beginning of the year is always busy. I've finally managed to get back into the swing of things after just over 2 months of holidays. This chapter I wrote in December, so 5 months almost to get to chapter 28 when before that would have taken me a month. I hope that by finally getting this chapter out, I'll be more motivated to write since I know I hate waiting for chapters, so I want to provide a story with very regular updates.**

**Anyway, there's chapter one and too much rambling. Not sure how much of that made sense. My rambles can get confusing. **

**Read, Enjoy and Review's very much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you set a date yet?"

It was my turn to be momentarily speechless. It took me two tries for something to come out of my mouth. Not that I needed it, but he never had really approved of my relationship to Eric, even before I was ready to be in a loving relationship with Eric. So really, he never had approved of my association with Eric. The blood bond between us had been formed when Quinn was still technically my boyfriend. I hadn't understood what it meant then but I guess he had a right to be upset when he walked in on me sucking Eric's blood from his bare chest. That still didn't make what he did excusable. I was pacing alongside the foot of the bed.

"Not yet, we've both been a bit preoccupied but I'm hoping to start seriously discussing ideas with Eric soon now that things have settled down," I said, going for the truth.

"Been getting in trouble again babe?" He asked. He said it neutrally, not like he was accusing me of anything. Gold star for him.

"Not really, you know how it is though, there's always something that needs doing." It had been a few weeks without any shit hitting the fan. Claude had moved his stuff back out a couple of days ago since everything had been so quiet. I made him promise to visit regularly, however he was so fond of Hunter that I knew he would anyway and he liked being near me because apart from Dermot, I was one of his very few connection to fairy now that the portals were closed. Even Jason was coming every second day or so, still, as long as I fed him. A miracle in my eyes. I didn't trust Quinn anymore so I wasn't going to expand and tell him all that. Easiest way to avoid that was to shift the attention focus, "How are your mother and Frannie?"

He sighed, a tired sound, "Not bad, mom's been doing well and Frannie... well she could be worse. She's got this new boyfriend, human, but between you and me, she'd be better off dumping his sorry, drug addled ass. She's too dependent on others that she'd let him drag her down. I could intervene but she's my sister and she'd blow a gasket if I did. She'd been helping me with some small local E(E)E jobs though so all is not yet lost."

"Still maintaining a steady stream of clients?"

"Strong as ever. Actually, I was wondering if you needed any help with your wedding preparations, you know, between friends. I could help you considerably. I may even be able to offer a discount."

So the purpose behind the call reveals its face. "You know Quinn, I just don't think that will be possible. Eric has practically barred you from the area." Gran would have been proud, sounding so calm when, on the inside, I was beginning to get angry.

"I know babe. Do you think he could perhaps lift that for some time?"

"Look, Quinn, I really don't think that there's any chance of that happening."

"Could you ask Eric anyway? If you wished it I'm sure he would listen to you."

"I really doubt that. I could ask him but it would only fall on deaf ears. Or he'll kill you, because that's just how he is. Thanks for offering but I think we can manage without you."

"I could request safe passage with the King," he threatened.

"I'm sure Eric would love to hear this. I know we ended somewhat bitterly, but please don't do this Quinn. Do you really want to help your ex-girlfriend plan her wedding? You cross the boundaries and Eric will kill you, King or no King. We aren't exactly best of buds but I wouldn't like to see you dead, especially on my account. Eric won't hesitate to do it. I'm going to have to refuse your offer but thankyou nonetheless. I have a few people over and I really need to get back to them, but it was nice hearing from you." I'll take that gold star back from him for remaining so calm and civilised (well reasonably) when what I wanted to do was the opposite.

"You always were the perfect hostess," he said but the way he said it didn't make it sound like a compliment. I ignored it.

"My Gran would be rolling in her grave if I wasn't. I truly must be going."

"Right, bye babe." And he hung up before I could utter another word. Fine.

I plonked myself down on the bed and hit the pillow as a method to let out my pent up anger after that phone call. I couldn't help but feel suspicious. Something didn't add up in my mind. I made an easy resolution to tell Pam and Eric and get their opinions. I'd tell Pam immediately after I put Hunter to bed but I'd have to wait to tell Eric because he was at Fangtasia tonight.

I felt ready to go back out when the phone, still in my hand, rang. I jumped but managed to hold back the shrill squawk that was threatening to spill past my lips. I was popular tonight.

I took a deep, steadying breath and then answered, "Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Amelia."

"Amelia! How are you my beautiful, gorgeous, amazing best friend? How is everything in New Orleans?" She quickly erased all thoughts of Quinn from my mind and put me in a better mood.

"Uh, well it was alright this morning, but I'm not in New Orleans at the moment."

Something wasn't right, she didn't sound like her normal perky self. Her voice sounded thick with what I suspected was recently shed tears. I was instantly concerned, "What's wrong sunshine? Where are you?"

"Um, a motel in Alexandria."

"What are you doing in the middle of Louisiana?"

"Driving up to see you but I got tired so I decided to camp here and continue driving tomorrow."

"Do you need me to come get you? Or I could ask Eric to fly there and have him drive you... you'd be here in just a few hours that way," I offered.

"Really? Wouldn't that be too hard? I know you have Hunter, who I still am very anxious to meet by the way, and doesn't Eric have work? I can just drive up in the morning."

"He's the boss and Pam's here with me but if you really need me, and it sounds like you do, I can work something out."

Some convincing later, I had the address of the motel to fetch my girl in need.

"Thank you so much Sooks. I love you times infinity. I'm sorry it's so unexpected and last minute but I really needed you and Bon Temps."

"Amelia, hush, I'll be making your bed upstairs the second I tuck Hunter in."

We hung up and it was my turn to make a phone call. To Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had such a wonderful response from you guys, thanks so much. My inbox has had a constant flood of emails alerting me of story alerts, favourites and reviews. It truly is motivating to write more chapters. I read all of your reviews, even if I don't get around to replying to them all, I want you to know that they are appreciated greatly. I know I said next chapter would be up in a week, and then update would continue daily after that, but I'm currently procrastinating (this beats homework overload) and I feel like you guys deserve the next chapter now instead of in a week's time away. But I probably won't be able to get another one out until the weekend. Busy, busy, busy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I rang his cell and the first thing he said was, "You've been an emotional rollercoaster lover."

I then had to call in my big favour in return for great sex in his office at Fangtasia. I usually avoided it but hey, girls have got to stick together and really, sex in the office was nothing if it meant helping Amelia. Besides, he had his office recently renovated after my constant nagging about how dull it was so it was clean and orderly. Admittedly, sex had been my suggestion. I could ask just about anything of Eric in exchange for a sex-related activity. Maybe that sounded shallow but it was the truth- he was insatiable. Eric would rearrange the stars for me if I asked. We had frequent sex anyway, so really he wasn't doing anything in return. All that we did was make another excuse to go at it like horny rabbits. He was more altruistic than he was willing to admit to himself... at least where I was concerned. There was a big softie under that sexy Viking warrior exterior. I was only one of the very few who got to see that.

Eric requested to speak with Pam so I walked out of my room and handed her the phone. She stayed silent on the phone except to say, "but I get to wear what I'm wearing now," and then ended the call. So Eric was flying to Amelia and driving her here, I was making her room up and Pam was enthralling the vermin at Fangtasia in her normal clothes. I guess that was fair since it was meant to be her night off. All of the vampire's I'd met so far don't normally dress in shades of black and red spandex but that's what people pay to see when they visit places such as Fangtasia.

Pam swung her leg over Hunter's head so that she could get off the couch. She handed me back the phone and said, "He's all clear."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you for doing that Pam, and thank you for going to work on your night off for me and Amelia."

"Only for you, mommy dearest," she smirked.

I knew that wasn't a coincidence, "You know, it's rude to listen in on other people's conversation," I huffed, though I didn't mean it.

She sashayed into the kitchen to put her empty bottle of true blood in the recycling bin, "Well I couldn't hear the tiger idiot from where I was if that makes you feel better."

"Eh, I was going to tell you all about it anyway." To be honest, I had forgotten about him already, at least for the moment while Amelia was going through some kind of crisis.

She perked, although only the new spark in her eyes gave it away. She was no longer quite the blank canvas she used to be but I think that was only because I was so tightly bonded to her master. I was seeing her more and learning her reactions as a result. "Now I am intrigued. You're lucky I like the witch or I may not have left until you told me everything. And you will tell me everything, sooner or later."

She let herself out the front door, remembering to yell out, "Bye Kid," to Hunter. One time she left without telling Hunter and he had insisted on ringing her just to say goodbye. We found her forty minutes later in Fangtasia. He had the Stackhouse stubborn streak.

I closed the door behind her and Hunter came running out wondering aloud, "Where did Aunt Pam go?"

"Eric has to drive my friend, Amelia, here which means Pam has to go to work because Eric won't be there," I explained. "Amelia is going to stay here in Claude's room for a while."

"She's special too isn't she," Hunter said as a statement rather than a question.

"She sure is; she's a witch."

"When will she get here?"

"After your bedtime."

Hunter pouted, "Please can I stay up?"

"I don't know what time she'll get here," although with Eric driving it should be half the time it normally would take. "Besides, you can meet her in the morning."

"Please?" he begged.

"No Hunter, you have school tomorrow. You can't be tired for school. And I need to get Amelia's room ready."

"But I won't be tired!"

"You will so."

"Will not! I'm not tired" he yawned, ruining his words.

"You're yawning now! Come on, let's go brush your teeth and go to bed and you can see Amelia tomorrow."

A bit more squabbling later and I got him into bed, one slow step at a time. It was a common argument, the words almost the same each time. I felt his brain shut down and knew I could safely say that I wouldn't be seeing any more of him tonight.

I put fresh sheets on the mattress upstairs but there wasn't much to do as of cleaning since Claude had only just moved out and it had been cleaned thoroughly then. I thought that Eric would be able to get to Amelia in under an hour and then the drive back would take about an hour and a half max depending on Eric's speed and traffic.

My guess wasn't too far off the market. Just over three hours after I called Eric I heard a car roll up the driveway. Eric wouldn't have left straight away from Fangtasia as he would have had to make sure all of his employees were on task and knew what they were doing before he left them high and dry, so I may have been closer in my estimate than I thought.

I'd left the security light on so I could faintly make out Eric's bulky frame in Amelia's small girly car. Not girl in the sense that it was pink and covered in frangipani print but girly in that it wasn't a 'man's car'. It was quaint and small but also spacious enough for leg room and some shopping bags. They were good cars but they didn't look quite right with a male driving them, especially a tall, masculine man. Eric normally pulls off everything but even this car looked wrong on him. I could see Amelia's shape in the passenger seat beside him but I couldn't distinguish either of their features in the poor light.

Eric parked in the front yard where the light was brightest. I was already running down the porch steps and swinging open Amelia's door before she even had her seatbelt off. I practically climbed in the car to wrap my arms around her neck.

"Come on Sookie, let me out!" Amelia gave a watery laugh.

I pulled back just enough to give her some breathing space. "I'm sorry, I just missed you. My favourite roommate has been in New Orleans and I hardly got to see you the last time you were up. But are you okay? You didn't sound like yourself on the phone."

"I have a lot of things I haven't told you about. Get me inside and I'll try to tell you everything."

I ushered her inside and Eric got her bags. Her loud thoughts were a tangled mess so I shielded as strongly as I could so she could tell me what was wrong in her own time. I always kept her favourite tea in the house because I either liked having something that was Amelia in the house or I was saving some for just in case she dropped by. I hadn't worked out which it was yet. I didn't know what had Amelia in such a fluster yet but I knew that she needed a pick me up and her special tea would be just the trick.

I left Amelia on the couch when I went to the kitchen and when I came back her legs were tucked under her and she was hugging cushion to her. It looked like a very vulnerable and scared position, as if only she could comfort herself. She accepted the drink I handed to her and she held that close to her as well. I didn't like seeing her like this at all. It was very strange.

I forwent the couch and sat perched on the coffee table so that if she put her legs down our legs would be mere inches apart. I carefully put a hand on her knee, hoping for a comforting gesture. She raised her eyes from her cup and stared directly into mine.

"Sookie, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone see that coming? Some of you are so cynical :P I'm not that mean to Sookie so soon in the story. Alrighty, let's try for daily updates from this point onwards. This week I have 4 assignments due and my Ball (Prom) so it's going to be a busy week but we'll see how I go.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I blurted the first thing that came to my mind, "Please tell me it's not Jason's."

She looked shocked, "What? No! No, I've never even slept with Jason."

I felt embarrassed then. When she last visited, for my engagement party, she had stayed with Jason and they were getting on really well. I automatically assumed the worst. Actually, it wouldn't be the worst thing at all but that's just how the saying went. Whoa, did I just consider my brother and best friend and a couple?

My embarrassment didn't go unnoticed. "You thought... oh Sookie you do know how to make me laugh when I'm down. You'd know if I did the nasty with your brother."

"If that ever does happen, spare me the details, I beg you. So who's is it?"

She looked at me as if I was stupid and then her face bent down to stare at her cup again. "Tray's."

Tray Dawson was a werewolf and had been her boyfriend before he passed... from trying to protect me from evil fairies. Part of me still felt guilty because if I hadn't been such a trouble magnet, he'd still be alive and Amelia would still be happy. Her baby would have a daddy.

"How far are you along?"

"Almost six months. I only found out a few days before... well before. I hadn't planned on children but Tray was so excited when I told him. And then..." her tears began to roll more freely, "I didn't know what to do so I went back home, start fresh again. But I can't do it anymore. I can't do it by myself. And I didn't know where to go except here. Everyone is so much closer in Bon Temps compared to New Orleans. I can't run and forget my baby's daddy. Dad has tried to be supportive but he's not a girl or Tray. I think he's still is trying to come to terms with the fact that I am no longer his little girl and that he's going to be a grandfather. And I don't think he likes that I don't have a man to support me but I can't help that!"

At that point she became incoherent. Her feet slipped off the couch and I was able to move in closer to show my support and comfort. I wasn't sure how to handle this but as her best friend I would do my best to help her out. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. You know that."

I didn't know what advice to give her but sometimes all you need is someone to listen and to hold you so that's what I did. I could feel Eric moving around the house- I was following his brain signature- but he did well to give us girls some alone time.

Sometime later, I don't know how long had passed, Amelia sniffled, "Can I still be your bridesmaid?"

I smiled. "Of course you can! I don't care if your days off being due, if you want to walk down that aisle with me the position is all yours. We haven't arranged a date yet so it may be best to simply avoid around the time of your due date. We wouldn't want you going into labour halfway through the vows. I know the wedding is meant to be me and Eric's day but I would want nothing more for you to be a part of it. "

"If it means being with you for your wedding, I'm sure I could just hold it off. Or we could just give the guests a real ceremony to remember," Amelia joked.

"I can't believe you held off telling me this long when I saw you just over a month ago at my engagement party."

I hadn't meant to put water over a flame but she sobered up. "I know. I could still hide the bump with the right clothes then and I didn't want to ruin your celebrations. He looks big up on the ultrasound but he sure is hiding well. I'm not complaining though, I like seeing my toes."

"You know with the crew I hang around, it can't have been that easy to hide."

"I just forgot I was pregnant for awhile so you wouldn't hear it in my head. Hard to do that might I add. But you were pretty besotted with Eric most the night which helped. I drank non-alcoholic beverages like that 'wine' that is really just carbonated grape juice and you never worked out the difference. No one suspected a thing... and if they did then they didn't care to comment or even think too hard about it. I didn't even have to use any magic."

I shook my head, "I can appreciate what you did but if you could have still told me the day afterwards or something. I guess it doesn't matter now, I'm just glad you knew you could come to me once you were ready."

It was getting late and Amelia had been on the road most of the night, without beauty sleep, and had had a very emotional day. To be honest, I didn't know a huge amount about pregnancy except for what I learnt in high school but I did think a good night's sleep would be just what the doctor would order. I just hadn't really needed to know about every little detail about pregnancy, I couldn't have kids with Eric after all. Only mother's could explain what the experience is really like.

I considered inviting her to bunk in with me for tonight just for some closeness but Eric was here and he'd be sharing my bed. I cast my telepathy out and found the void in my bedroom as expected. I didn't want to turf him out and if we walked in unknowingly there'd be a good chance that he would be lying on the top of the blankets, naked, waiting and ready. He is the sexiest thing to walk this earth so it's not that the sight was bad, it wasn't at all- Eric was one of God's finest masterpieces- I just wasn't sharing the view.

So I took her up the stairs to make sure she had everything she needed. Eric had already delivered her bags in the room so we didn't have the added weight to lug up with us. Did I need to walk her up? No. But I did because I'm her friend and she was my guest, even though she was my former roommate, and I was going for supportive.

When I first saw her earlier in the night I hadn't been paying much attention to her clothing because I was more concerned about her wellbeing and the night didn't provide the best light. But when she stood up normally I saw she was in grey sweats and a black loosely hung shirt but there was definitely a little bump under it.

Once I was sure she was good for the night I went back downstairs and headed to my room to see if my earlier prediction about Eric's position was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I was wrong... surprisingly. I found Eric, fully dressed, in down time on the chair I had in the corner of the room. He snapped out of it only when I was standing right in front of him, our legs touching. I'd shut the door as far as I could without properly shutting it in case Hunter visited during the night which happened every now and then.

He bent his neck upwards so that his shining blues were staring into mine. I bent down just enough to softly kiss him. The only time I could do that was when he was sitting, although if the chair was high enough, sometimes not even then. "Thank you for doing that for Amelia."

He pulled me into his lap. "I only did it because it was what you wanted," he said honestly.

"But I'm thanking you regardless."

I leaned into him and we sat there in a comfortable silence. My head rested in the crook of his neck whilst he traced mindless patterns on the skin of my lower back. Every now and then it would tickle ever so slightly and I'd shiver and I could feel the brief satisfied smirk form around the corners of his mouth.

He pulled away just enough so he could look at me properly, "How was Pam tonight?"

I blanked, "I'm not sure I understand the question. She was a godsend if that's what you're asking."

He seemed to be thinking very carefully about what he was going to say next. "No, I meant..." he said slowly. "She's been very secretive the last week or so. She's entitled to do as she wills, I'm not a harsh maker, but her behaviour has been somewhat unusual. I could demand her to tell me but I don't wish to play that card yet. For all I know it could just be that she's being cautious because of what she's added to my credit card bill which I am yet to receive but I don't think that's it. So I'm wondering if you noticed anything different about her tonight."

I paused and thought through the events of tonight, carefully dissecting them in my head. "Pam was pretty Pammish today. I did notice that she was better with Hunter today than normal but I guess that just means she's learning- she's not exactly the maternal type. She wasn't here all that long though and I had phone calls from Quinn and Amelia which I left the room to take. Maybe I missed something then but otherwise no, nothing."

"Quinn called?"

"Uh yeah, just before Amelia. Heck, I hadn't even put the phone back down when Amelia rang. He wanted to 'congratulate' me on our engagement but I got pretty dark at him towards the end although it could have been much worse. I wanted to ask both you and Pam about what you thought of it but then Amelia came up and she's of much greater importance so I temporarily forgot."

"What did he want?"

"Apparently, to help with our wedding plans. Only thing is, you've banned him from the area so he'd need that lifted. It just doesn't fit together though. He practically hates you and I'm his ex... and we didn't end on spectacular terms. He threatened to pull the King card but I shut that down, however that doesn't mean he won't try. I just don't get it."

Eric's brow drew closer together as his face was in deep thought. Frown lines formed on his face which I couldn't help but run my finger over; as if in attempt smooth them out. He didn't hide behind a blank mask as much when we were alone anymore but I still appreciated each and every expression.

"We'll confide in Pam and get her input. I cannot see his motive to breach the borders of my area yet but I think the reason he has supplied is bullshit. I can think of several scenarios as to why he might do this but I cannot confirm any. I will have Bill investigate it though," he said.

"Why Bill?"

"Numerous reasons. Firstly he is Area Investigator but he also shares the same distaste for the tiger and you are somewhat involved which would be motivation enough. He also has better computing skills than most vampires do so he is capable of doing further investigation and at this stage, Quinn is not my primary concern and it is a task that can be delegated to another. I need to focus my attention on my child until she gets past or reveals whatever is perilously distracting her. Her mind is so much elsewhere that she is beginning to either ignore or not notice details around her which could put her in a vulnerable position should someone try to take advantages."

I understood the dangers of this situation. There were still vampire haters in the community such as the Fellowship of the Sun and drainers but also Pam could be used as a political bargaining chip. Eric was as high as he could be in the vampire political hierarchy without being King- a position he did not desire. He was also one of the oldest in America. If Pam wasn't up to game she could be used against Eric. Her final death would destroy him and her kidnapping would be disastrous. I wouldn't want to be at the end of Eric's wrath but she could also be used as a trap to lure Eric. The outcome of that I didn't want to think of because it was simply unthinkable. But for all I know, other people in the Supe community could have their own personal grudges against Pam, people who would love to be able to get the jump on her.

The maker-child bond was supposed to be strong but what Eric and Pam shared was even stronger. Many child's leave their makers sooner or later. Pam had actually done this for some time before I met them, until Eric opened Fangtasia, but they found they were much happier together. Their relationship was so much stronger than just a simple maker and child bond because they still cared and loved each other in their own way which was said to be rare of vampires. They weren't IN love, but they did love each other. I couldn't even imagine what one would be like without the other. They'd been side by side for the best part of one hundred and sixty years. They were basically inseparable. Best friends in every sense of the word.

If something was in fact going on with Pam, like Eric suspected, then I too agreed that she was a greater priority than Quinn. I had a pregnant best friend, an orphaned cousin and a possibly troubled friend to worry about; I wasn't going to add Quinn to that list after a mere phone call. We'd have Bill look into it just to be on the safe side but it wasn't something to worry about at this stage. At least, I hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh fanfiction, please fix your shit. It has been mucking around with the last chapter and this one. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing like always. Lot's of little plots unfolding and I havent even gotten to the good stuff :P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I stood up and held my hand out to Eric, signalling that I wanted him to stand. I led him to the edge of the bed, stood on my tiptoes and gave him the lightest of pecks, setting the pace. Even on my tiptoes he had to bend down for his lips to be level with mine. Today his usual black wifebeater was underneath an open black leather jacket and tucked into his dark blue denim jeans. I slid the jacket down his arms and discarded it on the floor. Next I pulled his wifebeater out of his jeans and pulled it up. He had to help me with this one because I simply wasn't tall enough. "Lay down in the middle of the bed, on your tummy," I ordered him. He gave me a sceptical look. "Just humour me."

He did it but he said, "What are you up to lover?

I was already crawling up on the bed. "Humour me."

I straddled his award winning butt. "If I didn't already know better I would say that you were going about sex oddly."

"Well we aren't doing that. Perhaps later but for now I think this is the pace we need to be at."

I started running my hands along the smooth expanse of his back. "Sookie, are you giving me a massage?"

"Yes."

"You do know that there is little point to it."

"I know." Vampires just didn't get achy or stiff. Knots and such just weren't a problem for a vampire, along with every other biological thing. "I just want to do this. You can still enjoy the sensation of it."

He didn't argue so I continued kneading the nicely developed muscles in his back and shoulders. I had felt a tenseness to him earlier which I could still feel as my hands explored each curve of his back. He wouldn't relax his muscles unless he willed it so but I tried my best through massage anyway. Several minute past by in silence when Eric said, "It would make more sense to switch places."

"It's not about what makes sense or not, only what feels right. Does this feel right?"

"Yes, but I need to busy my hands tonight."

I climbed off him so he could sit up so that we faced each other in the bed. I lifted my hand to cup his face. "I can tell there is more wrong then just the situation with Pam. You know you can tell me." I let my hand move up, to lace my fingers in his hair. I lead inwards so I could give him the gentlest, attentive of kisses. His hands found my hips and he pulled me into his embrace so that my back was cradled against his front. I couldn't see it but I didn't need to to feel the soft kiss he planted on the top of my head.

"I know and it should scare me that any human can read me like you do but it's wonderful. You've made me understand love, what true love really is and it's not such a weakness that I once thought it was. I know I'm not always very good at showing it and may seem high-handed as you call it at times, but know that anything I do is in your best interest, our best interest."

I had to be careful with my response. The big guy didn't talk about his feelings that often. What he said was sweet but it also had me curious to what he was leading up to. It sounded somewhat ominous. There's like some unspoken code when it comes to talking about feelings. Being a girl let me get away with asking more questions than a guy would, but even then there was a fine line which if crossed would get no answers. If he closed back up it would take a while to work back up to what he was going to say, if at all. I'd seen it happen to people all the time. I get some insight into the mechanics of the brain all the time with my telepathy, so I'd seen it inside and out, often at the bar. It's like whatever the person wants to say is put in a red hot box and soldered shut and it just sits there, burning until the seals wear back down and whatever burden it is can try to escape. "I know you do," I said, "and I'm beginning to understand the lengths you go to in order to keep me safe. I may not like it at the time but I'm still alive and I'm with you so I can't ask for anything more. I know what I'm like and I love that you put up with it. I am trying to be more open minded."

"I've noticed but you wouldn't be you if you didn't fight back and stand up for what you believe in. Lie down and let me give you the massage that you need a lot more than I do."

I did as he asked because not only did a backrub sound good, but Eric needed something else to focus his mind on to serve as a distraction for what was going on in his head. "So is it political, social or other?"

"Political."

"De Castro?"

"Always." I thought he was going to stop there for a moment because there was a reasonably length pause. There was no forcing him to tell him anything unless he was ready. "It all links back to him. No, it's Russel this time."

Russel, Russel Edgington, King of Mississippi. Eric nor I owed fealty to him so he wasn't in a position to govern us but he was still royalty and he was one of the vampire political leaders that weren't bad Well, I didn't mind him anyway. He didn't have much ground over us but it was better not to piss off any of the royalty when playing in vampire politics. Less enemies, the better it was. "What does he want?"

"He's requesting an audience with you, Pam and I."

My eyebrows started to close the distance between them and my hairline. That didn't sound promising. Not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

I started to turn to face him but I was pinned so I stayed lying on my tummy. The so good massage suddenly didn't feel as good. I hated vampire politics but they were part of the Eric package so I was trying to accept it. I now thought it was great that Eric had such a stable position in vampire society; it suited him and it meant he only had to defer to Felipe. Sometimes it was better to be at the top, at least in the vampire society. I'd come a long way since a few years ago and Eric had been teaching me loads.

"Can we decline?" I asked.

"I have until tomorrow night to answer but really, no we can't. Felipe is looking to expand his territory and Russel has discovered this information through spies. He also heard word of your little mission with Pam at Blonde. Felipe won't like us talking to Russel but Russel will see us no matter what. I'd rather go now as invited guests."

"So either way we are in the shit bucket?"

"You could say that."

I groaned and it wasn't because of Eric's magic fingers still working my back. Did I mention that I hate vampire politics? "How soon will we have to be at his compound?"

"He'll want it done quickly, so I'm going to say by night after next."

"Does Pam know?"

"She knows I have had contact with Russel. I will tell her of our new travel plans before I go to ground tonight. It may also be an opportunity to find out what has her so distracted but I also fear that whatever it is will impair her judgement while we are visiting another territory."

"I'm sure we can keep an eye on her together. She knows enough not to jeopardise her life by foolish actions, she'll be okay."

"The King has extended his hospitality by allowing us accommodation at his mansion but we can decline that if you wish."

"Is that okay? I like Russel but I'd be more comfortable away from him and his minions watching our every movement."

"I thought you'd say that. I'll have Brian book us a suite at a hotel."

"Hey," I said. I had an idea. "Alcide has an apartment in Jackson. Maybe I could see if we can rent it out a few days. I think I remember my bearings from there."

"Can you organise it or do you want me to have Brian inquire?"

"I can do it. I'm his friend and having Brian do it is impersonal. I'll call in the morning after I take Hunter to school. Oh bugger, Hunter won't be able to go will he?"

"I'm afraid not but even if Russel allowed it, I doubt you'd want him there while we are dealing with the Mississippi vampires."

"Your right. Far out, he fits in with my life so badly but to hell will I abandon him. It's so unfair that he has to stay at Claude's or Jason's so often, even if he says he enjoys it. I'm supposed to be his carer but I can't avoid supernatural problems and I can't involve him in them. I'm going to have to talk to the boys and see what we can do."

I felt Eric's weight distribution on the bed change before he moved from my back to lie down beside me. My back was left with that slight tingling feeling after a massage. My muscles were happily humming. He put a hand across my cheek and turned my face so I was staring into his candid (word of the day) blue eyes. "You do the best by him and that's as much as anyone can ask for. You do everything you can to provide for him, love him and keep him safe and when he's old enough to understand, he'll come to fully appreciate everything you've sacrificed for him and forgive your brief absences because of work or something else that has come up. That's the only way you can protect him in this world."

I frowned. "I just hope your right."

He leaned in and kissed me just between the eyebrows, effectively ruining my frown. I tilted my head upwards so that our lips met. We weren't it the best position for kissing, lying on our tummies next to each other, but that problem was solved almost as soon as I thought it. Eric rolled me over onto my back and resumed kissing me as if we hadn't taken that short pause. Had we even paused? I felt that special spark that sometimes happens between new couples, like magnetism, electric, dancing over my skin. I loved that I still felt that with Eric and hoped I would continue to. Eric raised himself just enough so that he could start trailing his kisses across my jaw line, down my neck, over the collar bone and further down. When he got to the mound that was my left breast his tongue ran along the top, slightly under the lacy confinements of my bra. It made my breath catch in my throat and things tighten down lower.

"I love that," Eric said.

"What?" I whispered, for that's as loud as I could be in that moment.

"That you still react to me like that. It always gives it that new feel, as if my touch is almost completely unknown to you." It was similar to the thought I had before but I was already crossing that point where nothing else mattered but Eric and what he made my body feel. There was too much talking happening and I couldn't have that. I pushed up and ground myself against his body. He chuckled, that pure masculine sound that held a promise of naughtier things to come and we'd both enjoy it immensely. "Cheeky."

"You aint seen nothing yet. Now shut up and love me."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm know, I'm evil for ending the chapter there. This chapter was almost not going to happen. It was one of those extra chapters I talked about in chapter 1 which I slotted in. The idea was there but I was going to save it for later, but chapter 7 is a good as any time for it. I think it works out better now to set up future chapters.<strong>

**If you don't think I'm evil yet then I'm warning you now that there's going to be no Eric for quite a few chapters. Damned daytime chapters and everything else I have in store :P**

**Sorry about the delay in those daily posts. Had my Ball on Saturday and then after staying up for almost 40hours, I was just too dead Sunday night to post. Then Monday I was distracted and pissed off at one of my mates so much that I couldn't settle into story mode... I'm not even getting into that, I'm still not seeing eye to eye with him. But whatever; enjoy the chapter :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter came running into my room all too early in the morning (as per usual) after staying up so late with Eric. I was feeling mushy and lazy eyed and now in desperate need of caffeine after only a couple of hours sleep since our love making session. But Hunter didn't know (or need to) that I'd be up most of the night and I had to get him ready for school, so up I got at the ungodly hour.

We got halfway through breakfast until Hunter remembered, "Aunt Sookie, where is Amelia?"

"Sleeping in her room." When he looked confused I prompted, "Claude's old room."

"Oh okay." He took another mouthful of his cereal before asking the next question, "Will she like me?"

"I think she will. Amelia is very fun. You'll like her but she can be a bit noisy," and I tapped my head to show that I didn't mean verbally.

"Doesn't she have a broomstick?"

The new question confused me, "uh what?"

"Well she has a car. Doesn't she have a broomstick?"

He was oh so serious and it took a moment for what he was asking to click. When I got it I had to suppress a laugh. Harder said than done with a telepath but I had learnt to block now as well as shield so all my thoughts could be hidden. "No Hun, witches don't use broomsticks. They are just like you and me except they can do spell's and magic."

"Oh," was all he said and he returned to his cereal which he had been eating slowly. I think he muttered something to himself along the lines of 'she must not be powerful enough yet,' but I didn't quite catch it. To me he projected in his mind, "_And no mind reading_."

"_You can't stop mind reading, but you can be careful to keep it a secret."_

His spoon clattered in his bowl, "Finished! Can I watch TV?"

"Not so fast mister! You know the drill, get ready for school first."

"But then TV?" he asked eagerly.

"You know it."

He raced out of the kitchen to his room. He liked to show his independence by getting ready all by himself. He couldn't reach the coat hangers in his wardrobe that hung his uniform but he could tug at the ends until his shirt fell off the coat hanger. By the time I cleared the table he was normally ready for me to check him over. And I usually had to fix up something, like he'd put something on the wrong way around or his collar wouldn't be sitting straight. Having a set uniform was only a new requirement at the Bon Temps Elementary School since a child, the son of one of my co-workers, went missing one afternoon. I was able to find him with my telepathy but the school decided uniforms were the way to go to help identify who went to the school.

Because he was an early riser he usually had an hour or two to do things before school. The television was on most mornings. I didn't think it was the greatest of things to do but Hunter had grown accustomed to television before school before Remy passed and I tried to not alter his routine to majorly because he had lost so much and I think it helped that some things stayed the same. So the television was on and it would either be background noise to his activities or he'd watch it. The morning programs weren't too bad though- I approved of Sesame Street. Because it was interactive and educational it was one of the better shows for children. I didn't believe in raising children in front of the TV so the amount he watched was somewhat limited. Afternoons were our fun time together and meant no TV unless I needed him distracted, like last night when Pam was checking his hair.

I felt that Eric was completely safe sleeping in the small compartment under Hunter's wardrobe. Having a trapdoor in your room was every little boy's dream- imagine the adventures- but Hunter knew exactly where the trap door lead and how dangerous it would be for Eric if he opened it. Although when Eric was awake or I gave Hunter the okay because Eric wasn't sleeping here, he loved to jump in and out of the hole and let his imagination run wild. He knew the strict rules regarding the trapdoor and he abided by them. He didn't want his Uncle Eric to burn up.

His sock was all twisted around his foot somehow and his shirt just wasn't sitting right. I sorted him out and then he was ready to play until I told him to put his shoes on and get his backpack so we could leave.

About a minute after the TV was turned on he was giggling. It was a precious sound. I scored a night shift at Merlotte's today so I had organised for Hunter to sleepover at Jason's. I'd been Sam's lead night shift waitress but my sudden motherhood position made this normal arrangement tricky. But night's pulled in more tips so twice a week- usually a Wednesday and Saturday- I worked late and Jason and Claude took turns in babysitting. Hunter hadn't complained yet... in fact he thought it was awesome that he got to sleep over at his Uncle's or cousin's house so often. I always worried when he went to Jason's though because I hadn't told Jason that Hunter was telepathic but so far there'd been no issues. I'd be foolish to think that Jason would never find out. I expected it because Hunter's control just wasn't perfect. But there was no harm in delaying the time that happened.

I got showered and dressed into some loose khaki coloured three quarter length pants and a white singlet. Simple. I wasn't expected at work until 4.00PM so I planned on going back to bed once Hunter was at school. I also planned on a thorough catch up with Amelia today.

Speak of the devil, I heard her call from upstairs, "Sookie, can you come here please?"

"Coming," I called back. To get to the staircase I had to walk past Hunter. I saw he was quite happy switching between the TV and the lego mess on the floor.

Amelia was hovering in the doorway that led to her room. She looked antsy. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to pee, badly, but the bathroom is downstairs and to get to the bathroom I have to walk through the living room and your Hunter is in the living room."

I was failing to see the problem and whatever Amelia saw on my face told her that.

She sighed, "I'm scared to."


	9. Chapter 9

I must have looked incredulous, "What?" I couldn't see what of.

"Well I was okay with it but then when I was about to go down the stairs I heard him laughing and I chickened out." Her gaze dropped to her feet by the end.

"You're scared of Hunter? What? Why?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds stupid but kinda," she said, nervously fiddling with her hands. "You're like a mommy now and I'm going to be a mommy real soon and it's all changing too fast. And I don't know what to do with my baby, what if it hates me or it doesn't stop crying? But you've obviously got something working for you because otherwise he wouldn't be laughing. He's happy here. When I see kids out in public and I run the other way. I'm not made out to be a mommy. How can I be a mommy when I freak out at being near kids? I never used to be like this but since I fell pregnant they are the scariest little fuckers in the world. Have you ever read a pregnancy and parenting book? Seriously, I never gave my parents enough credit. Maybe..."

"Amelia, hush," I said. "Look, I'll come downstairs with you. I'll even hold your hand if you needed me to. To be honest, I think Hunter is just as nervous. He hasn't met a witch yet and I think he still thinks that all witches are bad and covered in hairy warts... by the way, I had to tell him this morning that witches don't ride on broomsticks. He's five; the hardest thing in his life right now is learning how to tie his shoe laces. He's quite harmless. If Pam can stand him then he has to be alright."

She laughed at that. "Pam really isn't a people person is she?"

I grinned back. "Only for the very few lucky ones."

"Then Hunter really must be something. Okay I'm manning up and going downstairs... besides, I really do need to pee. Pregnancy can be a bitch."

"Manning up?"

"Growing some balls."

I shook my head. "I thought as much. No one else in Bon Temps would say that, except Jason. I missed your colourful vernacular."

"Gee, is that all? Then I only missed our foolish banter." She poked her tongue out at me. "I'm ready to test how big my balls are now."

"You need me to hold your hand?"

"I think I can manage without this time. I will, however, befriend the rail."

"Then lead the way."

Amelia had slept in some loose dark green men's boxer shorts and an orange tank top that was straining around her belly. It clearly was from when her tummy was still flat and she was fighting to hold onto it. Dressed like this, it was more noticeable that she was pregnant compared to last night. Despite her bed hair and after all she has gone through, what she's still coping with, she had that 'glow' people say that pregnant women have. Amelia always glowed though. She just had a fantastic aura about her.

But once we got downstairs, Hunter was so absorbed in the television that he didn't register our being there until I called out, "Hunter."

I had to call out once more before he looked up. "Hunter, this is my friend Amelia who I told you all about, Amelia meet Hunter."

He came to my side and held my hand. He looked up at me nervously as if I had to give him permission to talk. I nodded encouragingly at him. "Hi, I'm Hunter," he said.

"Uh, hey Hunter. I look forward to getting to know you better but right now I really need to go to the bathroom so is it okay if I leave you for a minute?" Amelia said. Her voice took on that slight babyish tone people reserve for young children or pets. A lot of people uncomfortable or without children did it I noticed. I probably did too once.

He shrugged. "Okay." Amelia skedaddled to relieve her bladder. He turned to me and said, "She's pretty for a witch."

I smiled at him. "I told you, she's just like you and me except she's magical."

I heard the distant flush of the toilet from the bathroom in the hallway. I realised that Amelia would require more bathroom space and I didn't know how long she was staying. I'd have to move Hunter's bits and pieces into my bathroom.

"Why is her tummy big?"

"Because she's pregnant. That mean's her baby is inside her."

Hunter looked horrified but at that moment Amelia came back out. He turned to her and asked, "Excuse me, why did you eat your baby?"

That explained his face. Amelia looked shocked and I roared with laughter. He turned back to me and half yelled, "It's not funny!" He looked so serious and even as I tried to sober myself, it just made it that much funnier. Once Amelia got over her initial shock, she too was laughing. As for Hunter, well he was getting pissed off.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Amelia breathed through her laughter, her hands resting on the underside of her belly. She moved to the couch and collapsed into it, unable to stop. I too would have said 'ow' but I was laughing too hard to even say that. I had one hand gripping the chair arm, the other on the floor. I felt like I need a third arm to hold me together. Amelia laughing just added fuel to the fire and vice versa.

Hunter frowned and grumpily crossed his arms. Once I got in two deep breaths I was able to straighten up and speak again... just. Amelia still wasn't ready. "Oh Hunter, she didn't eat her baby. Babies have to grow inside their mommies before they are big enough to come out."

A pause and then, "Then how did it get there?"

I had no idea how to answer this but fortunately Amelia did. "When a mommy and daddy want a baby they do something magical and the baby is made. It's really small to start with, smaller than your little toe. But it grows and grows and one day it is born when it is big enough."

Another pause... "It's magical because you're a witch?"

Amelia nodded. "Exactly! But you don't have to be a witch to be able to do this kind of magic. It's a very special kind of magic that a lot of people can do when they are grownups."

He mulled that over in his head and that answer seemed to make perfect sense to him because he waved the topic away. Perhaps Hunter was the perfect person for Amelia to realise that she could be a mommy. She handled that little situation well and parenthood was filled with little situations every day. She didn't think she could deal with them but she managed that so maybe spending more time with Hunter will prove that to her. Then she'd only have to master dirty diapers, screaming babies and sleepless night. Although if you spend enough time with vampires then sleepless nights are another thing you get used to. In theory parenting sounded so much easier than it really was... that's why it was a theory- it wasn't reality.


	10. Chapter 10

The house was always quieter when Hunter was at school. Even now that I had company, it was still quieter. During the car ride to school Hunter had babbled on and on about Amelia. He commented on things like she had short brown hair instead of long black hair and that she had clear skin, free of witchy warts. I relayed this all to Amelia which I got back home which made her laugh.

There had been much left unsaid last night and since the day was looking so nice, we sat outside in the deckchairs with a pitcher of tea and got comfortable with the radio playing on low in the background.

"So what's happening with your apartment while you're away?" I asked.

"The upstairs tenant said she'd keep an eye on it and call me if anything happens but it should all be fine. I have the post office holding my mail since I don't know how long I'm going to be staying here. I'm thinking I need to leave New Orleans though."

"You sure? I know how much you love the city."

"I know but it's not like I can't visit still. It hasn't really felt like home since Katrina. I have barely worked at all the last few months because no one wants to hire a pregnant woman in the city when there are plenty of other options available that won't require maternity leave. My coven is there but I can always find another one and I can still keep in touch with them. My witchcraft is sort of on hold at the moment as well because while I can do some but too much is exhausting me and it's taking me longer to recover from. I can still do some spells but nothing too complex or I am completely drained and I don't want to hurt my baby."

"Is that normal?"

"I did ask Octavia and she said it was but I won't be able to do big things, like ectoplasmic reconstructions, again until I've given birth to the baby... so keep out of trouble okay?" she joked.

"What about doctors and all that medical stuff? Have you got that all sorted?"

"Come with me." She stood up and held her hand out for me to follow her.

"Okay," I said slowly but she was smiling so I knew it wouldn't be anything bad. I took her hand and allowed her to drag me back into the house and up the stairs.

"If I move I can always change doctors," she was saying. "The one I have now is a bastard so it'd be no loss. I was going to change anyway. Makes moving a lot easier." I saw most of her belongings had been unpacked but she went to her handbag and started ruffling through, looking for something. "Aha!" She pulled out a piece of paper. "I had my twenty week ultrasound a short while ago. Come looky."

She held out a photo to me which I took. The image was wonderfully clear. It was one of those newer black and white 3D scans. "Oh wow. I can't believe that's your..."

"Baby? I know!" Amelia finished. "Bub was being very photogenic to get such a clear shot of his face. It's still all crazy to me. There's a person growing inside my body. I don't think I'll ever get over it. Doc wanted to tell me the sex but I want to keep it a surprise. No joke, I had to cover my ears and go lalala because he seemed to want to spoil it or something. Jerk."

I was shocked. "What! That's not right at all. What an asshat! You definitely need a new doctor. Tara has just had her twins; maybe I could ask her if she knows of a few good ones so you can check them out."

"That'd be great! I forgot she was pregnant. Have you seen her since she had the babies?"

"Of course I have! She was a month early but it was expected because she was carrying two. She only had them last week and I could only wait a day before I smothered her. I had to wait a day because JB's family beat me to it and I wanted to give her time to rest before she had more visitors. His family can be overwhelming. Gosh that felt like a long day. They are adorable. JB's eyes for sure."

That was the opening to the rest of the town gossip, catching Amelia up on what she missed. I wasn't a huge gossiper but I told her all the main things. We went out for an early lunch since breakfast had been early so we were beginning to get hungry. We took Amelia's car into town and went to a small cafe. Amelia carefully read the menu because she was going to eat the best for her unborn child. Even though she was scared to be a mommy, it pleased me to see she was being responsible. Already you could tell that she'd be a wonderful mother.

When we returned home I had several phone calls to make. The first one I made was to Alcide. I found him at the office of his surveying company. I knew how much he hated office work, preferring to be out doing the manual labour outside, but he also enjoyed a good distraction on those days he had to spend indoors because it gave him a break.

"How you doing Alcide?" I said.

"I'm actually ahead on my invoices for once but I'm still trapped in here. This is the worst part about owning your own company, but I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Filling in for Sam for a few weeks at a time if he goes away is more than enough for me. And Eric has Brian now so he's been free more."

"I've seen him a few times now, he seems better than the old one."

"Oh yeah, Brian is brilliant. He's so good natured and efficient. I steal him from his job sometimes and we hide out in my kitchen with a cool drink for awhile."

"I'm sure he's not complaining about that. How's Hunter?"

"Yeah he's been doing really well. He seems to enjoy his new school and if I muck something up he tells me 'it's okay, you're still practising, you'll get better,' and I am. I'm still adjusting but it's getting easier by the day and Jason and Claude help out where they can."

"It's outstanding that he can rebound from such losses so well. So what's up? Something tells me this wasn't a social call."

"You're right about that. A lot has been happening but we should meet over coffee the next time we are both free. For now I have a favour to ask of you."

"Name it."

"Eric, Pam and I have been summoned by the King of Mississippi for the night after next. Eric thinks we'll be a few days' tops but I really don't want to stay with the King. Since you're in Shreveport I was wondering if we could borrow your Jackson apartment for the time we are there. We could stay at a hotel but I thought it'd be easier since I know my way around from yours and everything."

"Sookie, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Your welcome to it, you barely even have to ask. You'll have to stock up on food yourself because the kitchen is empty and the beds should be unmade but you can find sheets in the linen cupboard. I don't have a light tight space for your vamps though so you'll have to sort that out. I think that about covers it. Just pick up your keys on your way through. I'll give security the heads up and then you remember what you have to do to get in?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're a saviour! I think I remember but I'm sure if I forget anything we will be able to work it out between the three of us. Hey is your sister's shop still there?"

"Yeah Janice hasn't moved. She's still keeping the people of Jackson pampered. You thinking of popping in?"

"Yeah, she did a great job when we went to Club Dead that time, plus I like her."

His tone changed to something that resembled brotherly. "Stay safe you hear?"

"Plan on it. I'd appreciate if you kept this hush hush by the way. I think we are keeping this trip secret from De Castro."

"Then I'll warn you to be extra cautious. I'm glad you told me so someone knows where you are although I know Eric will keep you safe. But remember the Longtooth Pack will come help if you call for it."

I thanked Alcide again and hung up. I trusted Alcide not to go blabbing. We'd had a rough patch but we were currently on good terms and also his pack and Eric's vampires were bound together by an alliance. That was a major bond in the Supe world.

Next I let Brian know that we had accommodation settled and he said he'd make sure there would be a place for Eric and Pam to rest for the day. That crossed another thing off my never ending list of things to do.


	11. Chapter 11

I had just enough time left for a nap. I was allowed to get in just over two hours before I had to get into my Merlotte's uniform and then pick up Hunter from school. This new routine we developed meant that I'd take him home, give him some afternoon tea, get him changed, pick up a few bits and pieces and then drive him to wherever the hell he had to be before work.

Jason was easier to get him to because he lived closer whereas Claude was in Monroe. But depending on what Claude was doing, sometimes he was able to pick up Hunter. Otherwise there just wasn't enough time for me to get Hunter over in Monroe and be back in Bon Temps in time for work on school days. Claude had a club he owned, managed and performed at and Saturday's- my other night I worked late- was Claude's busiest night. But as boss, he chose his own hours and Dermott would also be home so if Claude did have to run out, Hunter wasn't left home alone.

If Jason or Claude were unavailable at the time I had to start work, Sam would let Hunter sit in the bar until one of them could pick him up. I doubt Sam would have made the offer if Hunter hadn't been such a good kid, but then again, it was Sam, so he may have anyway. That's just how Sam was- a kind friend and generous employer.

Sometimes I regretted being unable to look after Hunter myself all day and night but I needed this work so I could pay for the required expenses. Maybe a barmaid wasn't the most sophisticated job out there but I was good at it, I liked it, I knew the people and I got to work for one of my greatest friends. Not many people could say they were close friends with their boss. Sam and I had always gotten on well. Ever since the day I walked in and handed in my resume.

Some days it was more of a struggle than others to make sure there was somewhere for Hunter to stay but I needed the nightshifts to earn the greatest salary possible at Merlotte's. I was restricting it to a maximum of three dinner shifts a week although I preferred two because I didn't like having to ditch Hunter. If I had to take on a third night, I made sure it was never two nights in a row. It just wasn't fair on Hunter.

The fact that Hunter would run out the car straight to the front door when I pulled up to Jason's or Claude's made me feel better about having to do this but I still felt the guilt. Someone had suggested a nanny but I had committed to raising him, I wasn't going to pay someone else to do it for me. My Gran had raised my dad and Aunt Linda and then Jason and I without a nanny, so I could raise Hunter without one too. This is Bon Temps, not Beverly Hills. I didn't know anyone who had had a nanny.

Nevertheless, we were making it work and Hunter stayed at Claude and Dermott's or Jason's house evenly. Tonight Claude and Dermott would be coming together to pick up Hunter.

And I would see Hunter again in the morning when he got dropped off and we'd have the rush of getting him ready for school and back out the door, no time for television. Hectic? Yes. Worth it? Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too happy with this chapter but I've worked it the best I could. It's also quite short. I just wanted to give insight to what changes and things Sookie has to do to accommodate for Hunter's needs. The work example was the best way to show how she has had to alter her schedule around. And we all know Sookie is not, and will never be, a kept woman. She must make Eric want to pull his hair out sometimes the way she insists on struggling through.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

My tips weren't as high as they would be on a Friday or Saturday night but they still beat what I'd earn on the lunch shift. I felt the slight surge in the blood bond around sunset telling me that Eric was up and then shortly after when there were no traces of the sun left in the sky, his humming presence, ever constant in the back on my mind, grew fainter, but not disappearing, as he left the Stackhouse homestead and headed towards Shreveport. He was working again in Fangtasia tonight so Pam could get her proper night off which I stole from her last night.

The dinner rush went by in the usual blur of plates and glasses. As the night progressed, the chatter seemed to quieten and the jukebox became louder. You're fairly typical week night at Merlottes. Several times during the night I felt spikes of different emotions from frustration to puzzlement, worry, annoyance, guilt, acceptance and discontentedness. The emotions didn't match my activities so I knew I was getting projections from Eric. I normally had a fairly good idea of how he was feeling all the time however whatever was toying with his mind was sending sudden strong surges to me which came as quick as they left. It wasn't like Eric to be so all over the place, especially not like this. I couldn't quite make sense of it but with the added stress of knowing something, but not exactly what, was going on with his child and Russel Edgington requesting to see us, it didn't bode well.

Jason was in for a while and I asked him about looking after Hunter for a few days. It was pretty last minute so Jason already had some plans in place so he wouldn't be able to be there for Hunter all the time so it wouldn't work. I said I'd ask Claude in the morning but Jason volunteered to help out with lifts to and from school where he could.

Sam was driving to the bank with Kenya, the only woman in the Bon Temps sheriff's department. That put me on lock up. I finished clean up with D'Erique. Once the chairs were all up on the tables so that Terry Bellefleur could wash the floor in the morning, D'Erique bid his farewell and disappeared whilst I locked up the main doors. By the time I got to the back door, the employee entrance, his car was already running and leaving the parking lot.

The night was still, not even a slight breeze in the surrounding trees. I locked the door I came out of and walked up to Sam's trailer which shared the property. I cast a gaze over the dark car park, confirming it was empty, before sliding the key under the pot plant that was next to the door of the trailer for Sam to retrieve when he got back shortly. It was an obvious place to look if someone wanted the key to break into Merlotte's but it didn't hurt to be cautious. I had just lowered the pot back down when I registered a mental blank suddenly right behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that it wasn't a vampire I knew or was friendly with because if they were, they knew not to sneak up behind me like this. In the beginning, my vampires sometimes did it, but I had told them off enough now that they knew to make some noise so I didn't jump out of my skin. My heart skipped a beat and I whipped around. I hadn't realised how close the vampire was and I stumbled back, not wanting to touch. This resulted in me colliding with the small pot plant and landing on my butt. I scrambled to my feet to look at the vampire properly. It hadn't tried anything yet so things were fractionally better.

What I saw shocked me. In front of me stood a vampire incarnation of a porcelain doll. I know I had never seen this vampire before because I would have remembered her. No doubt about it, I'd have remembered her. Thick blonde locks that had to be natural but were so perfect they looked salon quality cascaded around her shoulders, stopping half way down her back. Her fringe was straight and shiny, not quite in her eyes, those amazing blue eyes that were as if the irises were made out of thousands of tiny sparkling blue topaz's, framed by long thick lashes. She looked so soft and delicate with her baby soft skin, button nose, rosy pink lips and petite frame. She was the most beautiful child I had ever, and I could easily say, will, ever see. It frightened me: A child vampire. Looking up at me with those stunning eyes in her sky blue princess dress- its quality showing it was not just a child's dress-up but specially made- she looked like she had to have been turned around the age of three.

Tiny movements like blinking, breathing and shifting her weight on her feet told me that she was pretending to be human. I wondered how many people she had lured in with the act. "Excuse me miss," she said, her voice breaking. "I can't find my mommy."

"No," I said. I began backing away to my car, careful to not to look away from her.

Her lip quivered. "Won't you help me?"

"No," I repeated.

"Why not?" Her voice was so sweet. She was the perfect trap.

"Because you don't need my help. I'm not fooled."

Her entire demeanour changed. "You are quick." A flash no longer stood in front of me. Her voice came from behind me. It was the same high voice, but it had lost its sweetness. "But I'm quicker."

I spun around. Now I could see my car but the disadvantage was that to get to it I now had to go around her.

"Why does your blood call to me so strongly? You smell like a very fine delicacy this close, but I shouldn't be able to feel the pull of you from distances of over an hour away. I want to taste you."

Talking was good. Talking was safe. "No. No, I already belong to another vampire."

"Pity, but I don't see them around now."

"I am under the formal protection of the King of Louisiana." I was fishing for a safe passage.

She stalked towards me slowly, closing the distance I had been trying to make. She laughed. "And? I'm flying under the radar, no King or Sheriff knows I am here yet. I could kill you and leave without anyone ever knowing who did it." Her fangs snapped down, an added threat. It made her all the more frightening. She must have sensed it because she laughed a sweet girly laugh. It was all so wrong.

"Does any vampire know you're in Louisiana?"

"One. Even though I am vampire it is hard to get around when I'm forever capsulated by a child's body. I get child treatment. An advantage and disadvantage in its own ways. But she was still in Shreveport the last I saw her. That was a few hours ago."

I could feel my cell phone frantically vibrating in my pocket but I didn't dare answer it. I knew it was Eric but now wasn't the time to have a phone conversation.

I was beginning to pull at straws, trying to stall, but what was I waiting for? Sam would be back soon, hopefully I could hold this vampire off until then. That's when I picked up another void, moving quickly closer through the throng of trees, although I estimated that I'd have to wait a few seconds or so longer until they arrived. My fingers were crossed that it was a friend, or at least someone I knew. If I invoked my status, maybe they would help me. Stop, Sheriff's bonded and pledged, don't kill. It wouldn't work on this vampire because she already told me that she was ignoring the rules, but I wondered if it would work on the coming vampire. It seemed the vampire in front of me hadn't sensed the new arrival.

"I am still curious as to why your blood sings out to me," she said. "I would love to know the answer."

There were two reasons actually and I thought they would both count. Firstly, I am one eighth fae. Even that small percentage is detectable and makes my blood sweeter than normal. Bill told me recently when he'd been gravely hurt that my blood called out to him, made him feel better. The second reason I could think of may have been because I was blood bonded with Eric, some of his blood ran through my veins. It too would be detectable- I'd smell like Eric and it should serve as the first back off warning to other vampires that wanted claim on me. But this vampire wouldn't know that- I'd just smell like vampire and fairy. A curiosity to someone who had no idea how that was so, I'm sure. Vampires and fairies didn't mix well.

I had to give an answer but I didn't necessarily want to. I gave one reason, the reason I hoped would help save my ass. The one that would hurt less to reveal. "I am blood bonded."

"Well that is rare. I've never tasted one that was blood bound. Your smell is mouth-watering," she leered. Oh god, that was never a look I ever wanted to see on a three year old. She was then so close that even the smallest of movements would make us touch. "Another disadvantage to this body is that it makes me so much smaller. It's no matter; I've learnt to work around it." Her feet left the ground, her body moving upwards until she was eye-level. "Flight. Pretty impressive yes?"

"Uh, not really," I said truthfully. I was trying to bide more time. "It would be if I hadn't already seen it before."

Her face flashed some emotion but the movement was so fast I couldn't decipher it. Surprise? Anger? "My master always said I talked too much with my food, that I should either use glamour or just skip to the good stuff. But I like being open with my victims, telling them my every move. It increases the fear, the adrenaline. Makes for a yummier meal."

One of her small hands threaded through my hair, began to pull my head to the side to leave my neck bare. I tried to resist, but she was strong like every other vampire I met and I had nothing to use in my defence.

She leaned in and whispered, her lips so close that they brushed my ear, "And better yet, you're not a screamer."

"Arianna, No!" Yelled a female voice but my view was obscured by the tumble of the child vampire's hair so I couldn't see my potential saviour. She ignored the call and trailed her dainty fangs down my neck, searching for the artery.

A rush of speed so fast it made a slight whooshing noise and the smaller vampire, Arianna, was pushed off me, flung through the air, and I was knocked back whilst the two vampires brawled.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chappie today, enjoy.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Arianna had said that one disadvantage to being trapped in a child's body was that it made her smaller than everyone else. She may have been able to get around it against humans, but with other strong vampires and you could see the extra effort she had to put in. She could dart in, out and around her opponent's legs easily but if she wanted to take down the adult vampire, she had to have a high degree of balance and extra oomph because she didn't have much weight behind the strength in comparison.

They didn't go for long. The vampire that had saved me seemed to just be trying to subdue Arianna. I think I was a bit dazed because it took me longer than it should have to realise that I knew the vampire. She'd been sitting in my living room last night as well, so I should have recognised it was Pam the moment she announced herself in the parking lot. One thought ran through my head: What the fuck?

Pam held Arianna to her in a bear hug so Arianna's arms were pinned to her side. Arianna struggled but they were about evenly matched in strength, Pam just had the size advantage. Pam was under two hundred years old, but also had more developed muscles from when she was human. I had no idea who the better fighter was. I gave up on trying to predict Arianna's age as quickly as I started. It was a fact I could dismiss. It was the least of my worries. "Arianna, stop. Sookie is off limits."

As if Pam was her puppeteer, Arianna went limp in Pam's arms. "I can smell that she's not yours though," she whined.

"That's correct. She is my masters though."

Arianna thought about that for a moment. "Fucking Northman. I should have known. She just smells too good, it's unbelievably distracting. Okay, let me down. I won't touch her. My word."

That seemed good enough for Pam because she put her down. I watched the entire exchange mouth agape, not quite sure of what I was seeing. Although I can't read vampire minds, I thought I knew both Eric and Pam considerably well but this was obviously something to do with what Pam was keeping secret because I'm sure Eric would have mentioned it. For Pam to be able to hide this made me question just how well I knew Pam. No, that wasn't right. I questioned what other big secrets Pam was keeping from everyone. How long had she kept this vampire hidden from her maker, the Sheriff of Area Five no less? Who was this vampire to her? So many questions and I still couldn't find my voice.

Wait, I did. I just didn't plan on saying first, "What the fuck Pam? Are you fucking crazy?" I guess my brain to mouth filter wasn't working.

Fortunately, Pam took no offense. I was a lucky little human because any one else she probably would have snapped their necks. In fact, all she did was smirk at me. In the semi-darkness of the car park I almost missed it, but there was definitely a smirk. She was so Eric's child.

"Is this the part where you lay down your questions and you expect me to construct logical and reasonable explanations regarding who, what, when, where, why and how?" She sighed, "Sometimes it would be easier if you were able to be glamoured."

"You bet it is! Seriously, what do you think you're doing harbouring a... a rogue? And with Eric as your maker and Sheriff, are you nuts? Did you really think you could get away with it for much longer? Eric already suspects something."

Arianna muttered something about not being a rogue but Pam spoke over her, sounding as normal as ever, like it was no big deal whatever she'd been up to. "Well, I was hoping for a week longer of secrecy but Arianna here has sped up our time frame. Unintentional, but quite inconvenient. Arianna has very super sensitive senses, it's one of her gifts like Eric's flying is his special vampiric trait, so she picks up things better than most Supes and your just too damn sweet for your own good. She can smell your yumminess from miles off. Remember Andre's little gift? Well it's like that but not so specific." Andre had a very fine taste for fairy blood. He'd been able to detect the small trace in my blood. Even after his final death he gave me the creeps. "If we are going to play twenty questions, may I suggest we take this elsewhere?"

I hesitated. It was probably a good idea- Sam would be back soon- and I believe Pam would keep me out of harm's way. It was only talking anyway. "My house?" I suggested.

"No, Eric will pick up on my scent if I go there for any amount of time. He'll smell foreign vampire," Arianna said calmly. Considering she wanted me for dinner moments ago, it was unnerving.

"Then Pam's?"

"No. There's a light-tight safe house in Monroe, near The Royal Abby hotel, which is our safest option."

I frowned. "Safe from what?"

"Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit on the short side again for me, but it was a good place to end for the next chappie. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Arianna and Pam had both run to Bon Temps so we took my car. I pointed out that if Eric would smell strange vampire in my house then he'd be able to smell her in my car. Pam said we'd get away with it because "like Eric would ride in that thing". I glared at her. There was nothing wrong with my car except that it wasn't the newest, flashiest model.

Pam sat shotgun and grumbled about my car for a majority of the trip. When she wasn't complaining, she was giving me directions to The Royal Abby.

"Why won't you just let Eric buy you a new car?" She'd asked.

"Because I don't want to feel like a kept woman," I had replied.

"You know what kind of figures are in each of his bank accounts. It wouldn't hurt him financially at all. He'd be quite pleased to be allowed to buy you something and would see it as a worthwhile expense. Accepting a car does not make you a 'kept woman'. You're his fiancé, his soon to be wife. You are his wife. You're allowed to be given gifts. Remember in marriage, 'what's mine is yours,'" she argued.

"Ok, maybe I'll start changing my attitude once we are properly wed, but we aren't yet, not until the human custom ceremony is over. And is it possible to exempt that last part from our marriage? I don't want him using it as an excuse to buy me everything like he will if I don't put my foot down."

"You are far too stubborn."

Arianna sat in the backseat of my Malibu. She had taken Hunter's usual spot, in his booster seat, so she could look out the window if she wished. She hadn't bothered with a seatbelt, but most vampires didn't. There was an extremely slim chance of a vampire dying from a car crash unless the car exploded in flames or they flew out the window and were skewered on a tree branch. I was pretty sure the latter had never happened anywhere and that was just my active imagination. So, like I said, slim chances.

I was grateful that I had had time for a nap earlier because I may have fallen asleep at the wheel without it. Given that, I was still in desperate need of more sleep sooner or later but I usually had greater priorities. This was my newest one.

Then I thought of another one just as I got out of the car at The Royal Abby. I cursed under my breath, "Jesus Christ."

Pam looked questioningly at me, as if to say 'elaborate'.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and saw nine missed calls and three texts from Eric. I'd only registered my phone vibrate once so I had no idea when I missed everything else. "Damned blood bond," I muttered. "Pam, what do I tell Eric?"

"Don't tell him anything about Arianna. I know I'm going to have to soon but I'd rather him find out through me. Are there any kind of bugs that you fear or really gross you out?"

I thought about it and said, "Cockroaches and maggots."

She nodded, approving of my choices. "Stick to the truth as close as you can but tell him that the spike in whatever you were feeling was on account of you opening the salt canister to fill up the shakers and some cockroaches climbed out. I'm sure you can work with that."

I dialled Eric's cell phone and followed Pam and Arianna. Arianna held Pam's hand. From a distance they could have looked like mother and daughter. I could see why Pam was such a good choice for Arianna to attach to. Still not everyone could work out who was a vampire straight away and this was a good cover. Arianna may be a vampire, and not a new vampire from what I could tell, but in today's society she still had to rely on someone adult sized from time to time.

He answered before the first ring could finish. "Why haven't you been answering your phone lover? I thought you kept you phone in your pocket now while you worked."

"Sorry honey. I only felt the first call since my phone was on silent and vibrate but I had my hands full and couldn't reach my phone," I lied discreetly. It wasn't exactly untrue. "I didn't notice all the others until I checked my phone just now."

"Perhaps it's due for a service. Better yet, I could just buy you a new one. I'm sure Brian could have it delivered to you before midday."

"But it's practically brand new," I protested. "I don't need a new phone. I'm sure there nothing wrong with it, I was just distracted." I could see Pam snigger so I saluted her with my middle finger. It didn't reflect well on my southern belle manners my Gran had raised me to follow, but sometimes I had to ignore them for Pam.

"What had you so distracted? Your feelings were some cause for concern."

"Oh yeah, uh," it was time for my big lie. I hated lying, especially to Eric. Pam said keep it as close to the truth as possible without saying the truth, but really there was no truth to my lie. "It's quite silly really. Sam left for the bank so I was on lock up by myself. I went to refill the salt shakers but when I opened the lid to the canister these cockroaches crawled out and I uh, shat my pants, so to speak. I couldn't just leave it so I had to fix it all up, which was disgusting, but I think it's all done. That paranoid after feeling where you feel like bugs are crawling all over your skin has almost faded now."

He laughed, "To think I almost flew over." He felt disappointed though.

I'd pulled the lie off. I'd never have been able to do that face to face, but over the phone, he seemed to believe me and the bond hadn't betrayed me. Phew. I hoped whatever I had gotten involved in would be over quickly. "I'm surprised you haven't already."

"I am as well. I would fly over to save you from an ant. I'm off my game."

"I can tell. Your mind has been everywhere tonight. You need to talk?"

"I'm sorry you have had to feel the backlash of that. We can talk tomorrow; I know you need to sleep. There's nothing that can't wait. Sleep well dear one. I love you forever."

"See you tomorrow, love you too."

We hung up and Isaw the outline of Arianna watching me. We'd moved away from the lights of the hotel to a small patch of grass. "He does not live up to his reputation as the ancient, harder then nails, warrior Sheriff. He sounded like a pussy."

She'd been able to hear both sides of the conversation easily. Pam would have been able to hear it too. Once Arianna met Eric she would not be saying that. Eric fulfilled his reputation perfectly.

"Only for Sookie," Pam said.

* * *

><p><strong>No update yesterday but I have a very valid excuse (at least, I think I do): was too busy reading Dead Reckoning. Except I've finished it now which means the wait for the next one begins all over again. (Sad face). Don't know about all of you, but it came out on the 284 where I live. Got my hands on a copy yesterday afternoon and didn't put it down until I was done. Not going to say anymore on that though since I don't want to spoil it. There's a good chance that when I wake up in the morning it will have dissappeared from my room and my mum will have it. I will say though that I found it quite ah.. informative (you'll know what I mean once you've read it)... and you may see a bit more of Dermott in my future writings because I'm quite liking him now that he's not batshit crazy.**

**And just going to say thanks for all your reviews guys. I know I'm lousy at replying but they really are appreciated. I love to hear what you guys think so keep it coming.**


	15. Chapter 15

Pam knelt down and lifted the sewerage grate off. Before I could ask what she was doing she said, "Everybody in."

I must have pulled a face because she said, "Don't worry, its clean."

Arianna jumped in without hesitation and I was meant to follow. But that just didn't sound like a great idea to me.

Pam sighed, "The safe house is underground. It's disguised as a part of the sewer system. The most that gets through here is rain. I promise. No rats. There's another hatch inside which you climb through and it's perfectly clean and safe. It's designed specifically for vampires who need a desperate day time retreat but want something more luxurious than a dirty hole in the ground."

I stared at the hole for a moment longer before trusting Pam and lowering myself down. I felt like I was stepping into the life of a spy in one of my mystery novels. Secret underground hideaways? Just when life seems unusual, two vampires decide to show you the vamp-cave (as opposed to Batman's Batcave). I was standing in what was undoubtedly, a big pipe. I gathered that this part was also like a decoy room. I'd never been in a drain pipe but it looked like a cleaner version of what one should be. Also, I thought that it should have been more than six ladder steps down. It was dark but I felt like I didn't have to worry about things like cockroaches or rodents.

Pam came in after me and said, "This pipe doesn't run far. As far as you can see is basically how long it is before it closes off. It would be lucky to be fifty feet."

A circle of light opened up on the side of the pipe just feet away. Arianna was holding a door open that was just big enough for someone of Eric's size to crawl through. Unnatural light poured through it.

Without instruction I knew to enter. Really, it was just a basement. A basement with no building on top of it, but if you didn't know that, you'd think it was one of the fanciest basements you'd ever been in. It was like the extension to an upper class home. You had to go down four marble steps and then the floor evened out so a tall person could stand comfortably.

The far wall was painted a rich burgundy but the other walls in view were all off white. A small open wall space hinted to a hallway beyond which I had every intention of checking out in case I never came back. Because it was catered for vampires the main room had a sleek mahogany bar with matching bar stools. Behind the bar was a row of bar fridges which were stocked with artificial blood and along the back wall were several microwaves. There were more bloods on the overhead shelves. Blood was not in shortage here.

Mounted on the burgundy wall was a plasma television. The twelve seater sofa in front of it was white, leather, and decked out in matching burgundy and grey pillows and curved around on one side which was against the wall. There was also a mahogany dining table which I doubt was used for dining and a bookshelf. Against another wall was a window with burgundy curtains. In the window was a photograph of a landscape that you may see outside a window on a sunny day. The fake window made the vampire safe house feel more homely... at least to a human. Vampires and the sun didn't mix.

"This safe house can accommodate up to sixteen at once, although really, if fifty wanted in, fifty could come in. There just won't be bed space unless you want to pile up. There are eight king size double beds and three bathrooms. I can tell you're going to want to explore so I'm going to get a blood for Arianna and I and in the mean time you can go wander. No one else has been here for at least two weeks so you'll be safe to go anywhere," Pam said.

The bedrooms were either colour co-ordinated around chocolate brown or forest green walls. They each had a king size bed and a dresser and then there was not much space left- just enough to be able to walk from one side of the room to the other without knocking into something. I noticed each bedroom had a lock that could only be locked from the inside. Without breaking the door, it was a security measure, but since they all slept during the day they were mostly safe from the others then anyway. There's no threat when everyone is dead. The bathrooms each had a bath big enough for three, a shower and a sink. No toilet. There had been no kitchen either but it made sense since no one expected anyone other than vampires to enter. They were unnecessary expenses. I wondered how on earth everything got down here. All three bathrooms were in shades of beige. That was the common theme with the bathrooms and bedrooms: they were all monochromatic.

By the time I was finished moseying Pam and Arianna were both putting their empty bottles into a stainless steel bin. "Is this the only safe house?" I asked.

"There are four in Area five. Eric made sure they were ready before the great reveal in case it went wrong and we were forced into hiding. There are others scattered across the country and they are all different- some nicer, some not, some you wouldn't want to step into in the worst of times. Eric modelled all four in this area to be almost exactly the same as this one. They are free for use and Eric has a very small team that makes sure they stay clean and stocked. That also means making the decoy passage not too unbearable." Pam said.

"You mean he pays for all four of them?"

"Yes Sookie," she said as if I was slow. "You know he is well off enough to do so."

"I know but it can still surprise me what he does with his money."

"Then you need to hurry up and learn. Eric likes to spend his money on valuable investments for him and his area. Had the deceased Queen of Louisiana invested more in safe houses for New Orleans, more vampires could have not perished during Katrina. Eric's safe houses would have protected a number of vampires for several weeks. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Fire, flood, earthquake, bomb, you name it and this baby should stay in one piece."

It was all very interesting but I was here to find out what Pam was up to with Arianna. If I wanted to get in just a few hours of sleep before I had to get Hunter ready for school and then make it in time for the lunch shift at Merlotte's, we needed to get down to business already.


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't need a mirror to know that my face held a look of pure horror and disgust. I couldn't school my features to show anything else. "He...but...how... oh that is so wrong," I stammered.

The child vampire was in a very sharing and trusting mood, particularly for a vampire. Settled on the couch she said she would tell her story and both Pam and I could ask questions later. It was the first time Pam was hearing the entirety of it too. Pam had brought out a blanket from one of the burgundy bedrooms for me to curl up in. Vampires didn't feel the temperature so there was no cooling or heating system. It was almost fall but this underground safe house for vampires had a slight chill. This place still seemed crazy to me but it made sense. It was the perfect hideaway. If the vampire revelation went wrong, this would have been the perfect retreat for those looking for something more luxurious than the dirt. At least this place had air ventilation because unlike everyone else, vampires didn't need to breathe. But they needed air to smell and as Pam explained, "stale air is pesky." Thank the heavens that Eric is so meticulous.

Arianna hadn't created a good first impression: I'd thought she was creepy. She still was a bit but as she told her story, I admit that she wasn't that creepy. As she told me the details of her history, I was in more of a position to pity her. Pity made her seem less scary. You can't pity creeps. Not really. The main reason I still thought she was disturbing was that her eyes gave away the fact that the being inside was far more mature than the outer appearance. She'd seen more, learnt more, done more than Hunter would ever accomplish and they looked the same in age. I thought Hunter's eyes held tell tales that he'd heard and seen more than the average five year old, but he looked as innocent as white bread in comparison to Arianna. You'd never believe the trauma Hunter had been through so young if he stood beside Arianna. Her face said that she'd already been there; done that, bought the t-shit and she'd had it so long that it had been worn out.

By the time she wrapped up her tale, red tear tracks, vampire tears of blood, had dried to her face. You rarely saw a vampire show emotion, let alone cry. I had a very strong feeling that a weight had finally been offloaded by confiding in Pam and me. A large burden had lifted off her shoulders, at least partly. Everyone needed someone to confide in. Pam and I were being that someone for her. Pam only had known her less than a week, I less than a night, but Arianna was that desperate- in that much need- to talk to someone. Maybe it was our ties made her more confident with confiding in us. You can always trust your family and all that stuff we are told. I'd learnt young with my uncle that you couldn't always, but it was nice to think so. Maybe Arianna still held those values somewhere deep inside; amazing with the bastard maker she had.

"So your maker is Appius Livius Ocella?" I checked. Arianna only spoke his name once, only calling his 'her maker' after that. Apparently the name was too hard to speak of. She nodded so I asked my next question, "Why did you come to Area five?"

"I felt him die. I felt our bond break and I knew I was free of that sadistic motherfucker." Even though I kept reminding myself she was approximately seven hundred year old it still hadn't adjusted in my mind, hearing such language from someone who looked so young. It was something that would take me a while to get used to, if I could. "But I knew he had made others. I just felt this overwhelming urge to meet one. I knew he made an Eric before me but once he released me I stayed well and truly away. I never met anyone he made. I only knew that there was an Eric because he'd sometimes wish aloud that I was more like him. I hadn't heard hide or hare from my maker since he released me until a few months ago when the bond snapped."

Pam's eyes were slightly wider than normal but otherwise she gave nothing away. "You didn't hear from each other for six hundred years?"

"We hated each other. I know you and Eric are close but my maker and I had no love, no like, and no care for each other. We both knew that we would welcome the death of the other but we wouldn't do the job ourselves."

Pam seemed a bit stunned. While not many vampires are close with their progeny like Pam and Eric were, not many were as volatile as Arianna and Ocella. Bill and Lorena may be the closest thing to from the few makers and their child's I'd met, but Arianna had it so much worse than Bill ever did.

Arianna had an awful life with her maker. Ocella liked to collect trophies- humans that possessed certain qualities which he wanted to save as his forever. He was attracted to Eric because of his handsomeness and his warrior prowess. Alexei was turned as the last heir of the Russian family. And for Arianna, it was her precious doll-like looks. Her young beauty would rival none- past, present or future. She was the ultimate weapon to lure in humans for them both to feed on. But he didn't want just companionship from his children, he wanted a lover, and it was nearly impossible for a child to disobey a direct command. It was something Eric, a lover of women, was forced into. It was something that Alexei did, and as unstable as he already was, made him possibly madder. And it was something little Arianna, undeveloped, forever a 'virgin' with fast healing properties, was forced to endure... painfully. I felt like I could partly relate, but my Uncle never took it that far, and it never lasted as long. It was a punishment she'd had to endure for decades in the hope to one day rebel enough that he finally released her. She succeeded, but at an unthinkable price. I'd had to interrupt her before she got too graphic. Just awful, horrible. He was a sick man even if he made Eric the fantastic vampire that he was. I was so glad that Eric was strong enough to rise above the evilness that was his maker.

I decided on a question that hopefully wasn't so intense. "What was it like, the first few years after you were turned, being a child in every way?"

Her eyes went distant as she thought back to all those many years ago. "Difficult. I had to learn not only the way of the vampire, but how to do everything else that you learn as a human that carries over. I had to learn fast. I'll admit that it would have been a greater task for my maker but he did it but I think that was part of the initial attraction. Life was actually fairly smooth for the first few years while I advanced in my motor skills, language compatibility and other mundane things and learnt how to survive as vampire and how to not be at disadvantage because of my physical appearance." I thought it was a miracle that she turned out the way she did with Ocella as a mentor. She smiled. A smile that you knew she was thinking of unpleasant things, wicked things. "I pride myself in being the first and last female he ever turned. It means I was purposely troublesome enough that I reverted him back to men. I was an experiment gone wrong and it saved who knows how many other girls. I like to call our time together his bi-curious days but it's not something I'd wish on anyone."

She needed serious vamp-therapy or something but what therapist is equipped to deal with so much torment? She was going back in a direction I wasn't comfortable with. She'd opened the can of worms and now she'd started, I had a feeling she'd tell me too much if I didn't stop her. I didn't need her nightmares haunting my dreams. Was that selfish? All I knew is that I need to direct this elsewhere. "So you've arrived at Shreveport as a result of searching for someone of your bloodline, so why have you put off seeing Eric now that your here?" I asked.

"He's the Northman. His reputation is well known. Let's just say I'm being cautious and taking the back route."

"The back route?"

"You see Sookie," Pam interceded, "The night Arianna made her presence known, she made sure only I saw her. Eric was with you, Fangtasia had closed and I was heading to my car. Now she knows you as well. We are the two most important beings in Eric's existence. Two people that he will actually listen to and let him think rationally about this."

I could kind of see what Pam was saying but... "Why would Eric respond negatively?"

"It is now illegal to turn someone underage but during the 1600's child sized vampires were killed upon sight because we were a 'threat'. I'm just glad that's over. Some of the older vampires still don't like those like me but I don't have to look over my shoulder constantly now to my relief. Even though vampires have come out of the closest, the few child ones that still exist remain fairly unseen for a reason. I'd be a spectacle in many places, especially in a place like Fangtasia. I have to be a really good actor or invoke mass glamour if I want to go out in public without attracting attention and even then I need to be with someone who looks older because otherwise people wonder what a girl my age is doing alone. Eric may not like having someone like me in his area, our blood connection or not."

I think I was beginning to understand the problem. Arianna needed safe passage and Pam and I were her in. Eric's reactions could not always be predicted but if it all went to hell we were the ones who may be able to defuse it.


	17. Chapter 17

Had it been a more reasonable hour, I'd have picked Hunter up since I was in Monroe, but it would be rude to wake Claude and Dermott. Arianna was staying at the underground safe house and Pam was driving me back to Bon Temps and she'd run the rest of the way back to Shreveport. She had noticed that I was running on empty and took the keys off me because Eric would never forgive her if she let me crash. Somehow I made it to bed and managed to get changed. I blinked and my room was filled with the light from the early sun.

My body was protesting, begging me to close my eyes again. Too early, way too early. Something had woken me but I was feeling so disorientated that I was having trouble remembering how to move my arms so I could reach for the alarm clock. But I found it. A quarter to eight. That was what... three hours sleep? Why was I awake?

Then I heard voices coming for somewhere in the front of the house. Must be Hunter. Then everything from the last few night flooded back to me. Amelia back, having to see Russel, Pam's secret- Arianna the child vampire. I jumped out of bed (as much as you can when your sleep deprived. Rolled slowly may be a better choice of words) and headed towards the source of the noise. Hunter was parked on the floor in front of the television, Amelia was standing behind the couch- studying a child in the natural home environment- and Claude was splayed across the couch and the only thing missing was someone waiting at his beck and call to feed him grapes and fan him down.

"Couch hog," I said by way of greeting. "Anyone would think you were the pregnant one."

"Good morning sleepy head," Claude said.

I made an unintelligible grunt and Amelia laughed. "Coffee's in the kitchen, ready and waiting."

"Strong?"

"You bet. I had a feeling you'd want some this morning."

"Did I ever tell you that you are the greatest friend I've ever had?"

"You may have, once or twice."

"Well you are. Hey Hunter, have fun at Claude and Dermott's?"

He looked up from his toys at the mention of his name and beamed, as if he hadn't noticed me until then. "Aunt Sookie! Can we get Count Chocula? It's really really yum. Like soooooo yum."

I turned to Claude. "Count Chocula? Really?"

He smirked. "Who said I didn't have a sense of humour?"

I shook my head and went back to Hunter's question. "I don't see why not, but you can't have it for breakfast everyday because it's a naughty food but you can have it as a special treat some mornings."

"So I can have Count Chocula?" Hunter asked.

"Yup."

"Cool! Guess what Claude. Aunt Sookie said we can buy Count Chocula!" Apparently he'd selected to ignore the part about it being a treat.

"I know buddy, I was right here." Claude said.

"Right, well I can't put off caffeine any longer. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen. Hunter, can you go get dressed for school and I'll be there in a minute," I said.

Hunter got up off the floor slowly and headed to his room down the hall. When I was sure that he was on task I fled towards the coffee.

"I could have taken Hunter to school if I knew you needed this much more sleep," Claude said. Claude and Amelia had followed me into the kitchen.

I took a few gulps. "I have to work anyway so no biggie. I'll sleep tonight in the car. In the meantime, I'll survive with coffee. Did either of you want one?"

Claude refused and Amelia said, "No caffeine for baby."

I shrugged. "More for me then. Thanks for feeding Hunter by the way Claude."

"The least I could do," he said. "Sure you don't want to go back to bed for another hour?"

"Ah no point now, I'll have time for forty winks on the way to Jackson if need be. Actually I have to tell you about that." I made sure I had Claude's full attention before I went on. "Eric, Pam and I have been called to see the King of Mississippi last minute. Unavoidable- you know what those vamp monarchs are like, they think our lives revolve around them. We leave tonight and will be gone a couple of nights. I've asked Jason but he's busy so I was wondering if Hunter could bunk in with you while I'm gone since I can't bring him with me."

His eyes cast down. "I don't think I can. I'd love to but I have to go to some board meeting for work tonight and tomorrow I'm performing. I may be able to get out of the second, but I must attend the meeting. I could try seeing if I could work together with Jason and split it up for the time you're gone, that is if Jason agrees." He looked so bummed out that he wasn't able to do it.

"I was under the impression Jason's plans are tonight as well so I don't think that will work out."

"We could ask Dermott but the stress of it all might get to him."

"No, you're right. He copes when you're around but on his own he'll freak."

Amelia spoke up. "I could do it Sookie."

"You sure? It's not that I don't trust you, I do, but I didn't ask because I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable doing so. You've only just met him."

"I know, but I'm going to be a mommy anyway, bit of practise can't hurt. I know where to find you if I can't work out how to do something and Claude and Jason aren't too far away either. If Jason can work it out then I'm sure I can. And then Hunter can stay here too. I'd just be hanging around the house anyway, so it will keep us both occupied and we can get to know each other better."

I didn't have to consider it too much, it was Amelia, I just didn't want to put too much pressure on her. "You really could do that? I don't want to make you feel like you have to do this."

"Sookie, I'm sure we will be fine. We'll work it through together."

"Hug your neck, and know that when your baby comes I'll babysit it whenever you need to." And hug her neck I did. Then I needed to refill my coffee cup. I was hoping two cups would give me the buzz I needed to get through the morning. Three max. I needed to go check up on Hunter and help him finish getting ready for school but I made sure to thank Amelia again profusely on my way past.


	18. Chapter 18

I found Hunter in the living room having given up waiting for me. I checked his uniform over and he'd done a good job on his own so we hi-5'd.

"I've never been to miss-ippi before," he said.

I felt that I didn't have my shields in place to block my mind from him so he must have picked it straight out of my head. I squatted down in front of him so we were roughly eye level. "I'm sorry buddy but I have to go for a few days. I'd take you if I could but I have to go deal with some vampires with Uncle Eric and Aunt Pam. But maybe we can go together, if you want, another time and find some fun things to do. In the meantime, Amelia is going to stay with you while I'm gone."

As if on cue, Amelia and Claude came out from the kitchen together.

"Sookie, I'll be taking my leave now, but I've given my number to Amelia if she needs me," Claude said.

I straightened up and walked Claude out, towing Hunter along. "Thank again for everything. Hunter, say thank you for having me to Claude."

"Thank you for having me," Hunter said.

Claude ruffled Hunter's hair. "It was my pleasure little guy. See you later."

"Bye!" Hunter yelled after him before running back to the living room.

He was already playing with a toy bulldozer on the rug. "So what do you think about spending a few days with Amelia?" I asked.

He stopped playing, his hand still holding the toy however. His gaze flicked over to Amelia and then back to me. "Will she be nice?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? How about I leave you two to get to know each other a bit more while I go clean up, sound good? You can decide if she'd nice or not."

He agreed so I headed back to my room to get showered and dressed for work. Amelia gave me the thumbs up so I took it to mean I had said the right thing and she wanted to have a little bit of bonding time with Hunter before I left.

I thought through the course of my day while I showered. I had about an hour between the time I dropped Hunter off at school and when I had to go into work which I'd use to pack. Eric had supplied me with a list of items I'll need and the rest was up to me. I had a white pantsuit I hadn't worn yet in my wardrobe which would highlight my summer tan but I thought Eric would also be pleased with if I wore it to Russel's and the second night a dress should be sufficient. I'd get off work in time to pick Hunter back up from school and then we'd do something at home until Eric picked me up after dinner. It didn't sound so busy when I listed it like that but I wouldn't stop moving all day.

I took a little bit more time than usual combing my wet hair out and drying it off before tying it back in my normal ponytail for work knowing that I wasn't leaving Hunter unattended. The shower and coffee hadn't been enough to hide my tiredness so I dabbed on a bit of concealer and put on some mascara in hope to make myself look more awake. Appearances do make a difference when you work for tips.

The only part of my uniform I left to put on later were my Nikes, opting for ballet slippers in the mean time. I scrounged up Hunter's shoes and socks from his room just down the hall on my way back out to the main area.

Hunter was kneeling on the sofa next to Amelia, who was sitting. His face was filled with wonderment as he talked animatedly with her. As if sensing me (he probably did) he looked up at me as I strode across the room to them. "Amelia's baby is kicking!" he said excitedly.

"Bubby has been quite active this morning," Amelia said. She looked quite proud, even though she claimed to be scared shitless. "Come feel."

I put my hand where she showed me and I didn't have to wait long before I felt a quick. My eyes met Amelia's. "I think Bubby is going to be big, strong and healthy by the feel of things."

"Just like daddy was. He's definitely got a powerful kick to him but he's doing a good job of hiding his size from of us. I have no worries there though, he looks to be a good size on the ultrasound and I'm not having a problem with stretch marks. Win win situation. I expected to be double the size by now but the Doc assured me that other women have had babies with a perfect weight and size and have shown even less that I have."

I put Hunter's shoes on, said bye to Amelia and went to school. Hunter decidedly liked Amelia and assured me that he was okay with staying in her care for a couple of days but she was very noisy. But he said that "she's nice, so it's okay. Or I could pretend I miss Claude and cry so she makes him come over and I can listen to him." Hmm, clever guy. I'd have to watch out for him when he's a teenager with a mind like that. Perhaps I won't teach him to block his thoughts until he's an adult just to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be links to the two outfits Sookie was considering in the shower but I'll post them later when they get worn. Thankyou all for reading, and a ginormous thankyou to those who review :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

At school I notified Hunter's teacher that I was giving permission for Amelia to be one of the adults that were allowed to pick him up from school so it was easier in case for some reason I wasn't back on Monday. Claude and Jason both were already on the short list.

I managed to completely pack and make it in time for work. Amelia was getting over her initial 'fear' very quickly and becoming confident around Hunter. I knew that confidence had been there all along; it had just gone into hiding in the suddenness of her pregnancy as a single mother. If any child could bring that confidence back in a rush, I knew Hunter could. He was very likeable.

Not even makeup could hide what I was really feeling like to Sam Merlotte. True friends notice just about everything. He was behind his desk when I entered the office to store my purse away. He asked me to shut the door a second after he saw me enter.

"Pull up a chair cher, talk to me,' he said.

I sat down across from him and saw a few documents scattered in front him which he'd obviously been reading. "Bit early for taxes isn't it?"

He looked down at the papers. "Just been keeping up with the news. We two-natured have a few spies in politics that keep the rest of us in the know so we can act early."

"Anything of concern?" The main problem since the revelation had been protesters, but they were only protesting so far. I'm not sure what against- they can't help it if they turn furry once a month. What did they want them to do? Die? Stupid.

"Not yet. There has been the beginning of talk for businesses owned and managed by shape shifters to be registered separately so they can be monitored more carefully. Also they may be required to be closed on nights of the full moon."

In ways in made sense, but to someone who knew the supernatural community as closely I did, it was bordering ridiculous. These people had always been in our community but now that their true identity was out, some people were not reacting well to them anymore. Some people are so cynical. They were the same people yesterday; just today you know they can shift into an animal form. They haven't changed at all really. "Do they think you'll shift at work and eat all the customers?"

"I'm sure there are some out there who think so. Enough of me, how are you doing?"

I could have feigned ignorant but I wasn't going to waste my time doing that to Sam. "I've been good but I've had several late nights in a row and they are catching up to me. I'm hyped up on caffeine today so it should get me through the day."

"If this is you hyped, I can't imagine you with none. You know you can ask me for help if you need it."

"I know. I've just had a few things going on at home. Amelia's moved back in unexpectedly and I've just been kept busy. We should fall back into our routine once I get back from Mississippi."

"You leave tonight yeah?"

"Yeah, basically the moment Eric rocks up. I'm sorry for having to cancel my shifts so abruptly."

"I told you last night, I've got it under control. I still may not be fond of you being dragged into vampire business but I know Eric will put your safety first and how those vamps expect everyone to drop everything for them."

"You're getting better at this."

"Better at what?"

"You don't get so upset when I tell you I'm running off to do something with the vampires."

He mulled that over. "I guess I've come to accept that once your mind is set, there's no changing it. You're too altruistic for your own good sometimes."

"Yeah well, I don't think this count's as an act of good faith, these are summons."

He nodded once, more of a bow of the head. "But if you had the choice, you probably would have gone anyway for your own reasons. Well be careful. Why don't you take off early today? It should ease down just after noon and you can get away then. We can handle it without you after the lunch haul is over. I'd feel better if you were more rested if you're going to be dealing with vampires tonight."

A thing I would have argued about normally, now I couldn't bring myself to do so. Scoring a short nap sounded really, really, REALLY good.

So I got to work, smiled and pretended that I really did like Ms. Fortenberry's new haircut and that I couldn't hear the thoughts of a teenage boy who should have been in school who thought that '_the blonde waiter has smokin' rack._' It was just before one when Sam said I could skedaddle. I hugged and thanked him on my way out and headed back to the Stackhouse Homestead.

Amelia was seated at the kitchen table when I went in. She had a notepad, pen, her mobile, the portable home phone and phone book in front of her. She'd been skimming through the phone book and jotting things down I assumed to be numbers and details on the pad. She looked up at me and said, "You're back early."

I opened the fridge, scanned it, and found what I'd been hanging out for. I pulled out some cold chicken, salad and orange juice, yum. It was just what I felt like. "Yeah Sam kicked me out, something about needing sleep." My tone was light but I schooled my face to make it seem like I thought it was a ridiculous idea. Amelia would know I was joking. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I just ate before. That Sam will always have a soft spot where you're concerned."

"Don't I know it. What've you been up to this morning?"

"I rang dad first, let him know I was with you and doing okay and that I want to look into moving up here more permanently. I checked in with Octavia to and let her know of the vague plan. Now I've been looking up real estate agencies and doctors and such. Dad said he'll help me re-establish myself but I don't want to sponge off him much, if at all. I think that just about covers it."

I sat down with my chicken Caesar salad across from Amelia. "Any questions or anything you want to run past me about Hunter?"

She thought about it. "I think you've told me everything I need to know. If anything comes up I can work through it with Hunter or call Claude or Jason. I won't call you unless it's the afternoon or an emergency because I know you're busy with vamps."

After my light lunch I retired to my room. I washed my makeup off in the shower and got out of my Merlottes uniform. Just as I was setting my alarm to wake me up in an hour's time, Amelia came in and told me she'd pick up Hunter from school, so I set my alarm clock for an extra hour later. I was glad to have had the foresight to notify the school this morning so that Amelia was allowed to pick up Hunter.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a note beside the alarm clock when it rudely awoke me. I picked it up and read, _Taking Hunter to get ice-cream and play in the park. Enjoy the quiet. Will be back shortly. _It wasn't signed but it was obviously from Amelia.

I hadn't even gotten out of bed when I heard a car pulling up to the front. Not bad for timing that. I pulled on a pale blue v-neck shirt that said on it, '_I'm a Supernatural of my own variety. Who needs fangs or paws when you're as awesome as me?_' in black letters over the bra I'd slept in. Pam had bought it for me, thinking it amusing. In a way it was but I only wore it around the house. I didn't need to give anyone ideas or people may think there was more to Crazy Sookie than they knew about. The words were a little too close for comfort. It was true, I was human but I was also part fairy and telepathic, so that was supernatural, but I didn't want to publicise it that much. Plus, calling yourself awesome felt a bit arrogant to me. I have never defined myself as 'awesome'. I wasn't.

A knock on the front door confused me. I thought it was Amelia and Hunter but they wouldn't have knocked. I went to the door, trying to think if anyone was meant to be dropping in and came up blank. I peered through the peep hole, recognised the person on the other side, and swung the door open.

"Brian, good to see you!" I said smiling.

"I'm sorry for this unexpected visit Sookie, but I just couldn't stop think about your luscious, beautiful, sexy..." He closed his eyes and shuddered, "earlobes."

I laughed, "You're such an idiot, come on in." I stepped out the way of the door and he stepped in and I shut the door behind us.

"Where's Hunter?"

"At the park with Amelia. They should be back soon. Can I get you something from the kitchen?"

He rubbed his chin, mock thoughtful. "We'll since your offering; I'll take the sink, table and some of your finest silver or china."

"Anything reasonable?"

"Um... Could you perhaps package it all up for me and take it out to my car?"

This time I hit him over the head. Not hard enough to hurt, just a small wack. This behaviour was normal between us. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"That's not what my mother says but you're not the first to speculate."

We laughed. We always were laughing when we were together. "Right, well would you like a drink or perhaps something to eat?"

"That's better. 'Kitchen' alone wasn't very specific. Some water would be good thanks."

Brian was Eric's day man. He was the total opposite to Eric's last day man who was a moody, grumpy sod. I liked Brian. I hadn't liked Bobby. Brian was all quick, charm and cheek. He could keep tone with his audience so it wouldn't get him into trouble but with me, since he could get away with it, he let rip. If Brian did however overstep while dealing with someone for Eric, his half fae, half demon blood gave him an edge so he would hopefully come out on the other side in one piece.

I handed him a glass of water. "So are you currently working?"

"Yup, the big man says I'm to spend the rest of my afternoon here and assist you with anything you may need." 'The big man', or simply 'your man', was Brian's nickname for Eric when he spoke with me.

"Well I'm on top of just about everything. I just need to make something for dinner. Will Eric still be here by eight?"

"Ah yes, that's what I do need to tell you about. A few changes have occurred to the original plan your man told you about the other night. They are all pretty last minute so he didn't have time to tell you in person but he relayed what you need to know straight away to me. The rest he'll tell you about in person. I'm just instructed to tell you that you are to drive to his house, by eight, and park your car in his garage. He wants to be out of Shreveport and well on the road by no later 8.30PM, including the stop to the Packmaster's to borrow the keys to his apartment."

"Okay, I'll ring Alcide and..." I was interrupted because Hunter came running through the house, followed by Amelia. I wrapped up the conversation. "Thanks."

"AUNT SOOKIE," Hunter yelled. "I'm home! I had ice-cream!" He took in his surroundings. "Hey Brian, cool pants."

Brian's clothing signature was his colourful collection of skinny leg jeans. Today they were red.

Hunter was happy, Amelia was proud that she had managed to take Hunter out for an hour with no hassles and Brian was going to bum around in his cool pants since Eric had told him to stay here. It was my cue to ring Alcide and give him an approximate time Eric, Pam and I would be by and then work out what I was going to do for dinner. I thought of a job for Brain to do for me so he took Hunter's booster seat out of my car and strapped it into Amelia's while I busied myself in the kitchen. After that he continued to do stuff all but I liked having people around so I was okay with it. I ended up doing grilled salmon and risotto. Amelia had a sudden craving for cheese so she sprinkled grated cheddar all over it. Because Amelia did it, naturally Hunter wanted too as well. He ate it all so it was okay with me.

It was time to get ready so I washed my hair and put on some light makeup (mascara and lip gloss). I deposited the makeup in my clutch so I could touch it up if I needed to in Jackson. I put on a white thong and matching bra underneath a snug white singlet and floor length skirt with a leafy pattern in neutral tones that felt very appropriate for autumn. I added a comb, my mobile and wallet with my driver's license to my clutch and I was ready.

**Hadn't planned on coming up with a link for the skirt but unintentionally stumbled across it like the day after I wrote this chapter (so Valentine's day... I've had this chapter ready for quite a while) and it was exactly what I had pictured. Love it when that happens. So it's on my profile if you're interested. **


	21. Chapter 21

I think going was more difficult for me than Hunter. I regretted having to do this but he had Amelia to himself for a few days and he thought it was the best thing since sliced bread.

When I pulled into Eric's place there was a silver Hyundai Sonata parked out front (I had to read the make on the car- Jason would have been disappointed). It had a Mississippi number plate. It was parked on the side Eric's corvette parked on so I could still drive into the garage with no problems. I let myself into the house through the garage door which led into the kitchen, shucking off my sandals on the way in (house rule). Pam was there, leaning against the counter, sipping on a RedStuff.

"Eric's on the phone," Pam said by way of greeting.

"Who's car?" I asked.

"A hire. Brian fetched it today. We figure it blends in more."

It certainly was more inconspicuous than Eric's corvette. "Brian had mentioned that there were some plan changes."

Shy bypassed my comment, "I approve of your outfit. Reminds me of a delicious yoga instructor I once sampled."

I put my hand up. "Don't go all lesbian on me or I'll do my best to have Eric order you to keep away from women for an indefinite length of time."

"That, my lover," Eric said, striding out from whatever room he'd been in, "is a brilliant punishment I'll have to remember for future use." He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him so he could plant a toe-curler on me. Pam made retching noises from behind us to which Eric responded to with a rude hand gesture, not breaking the rhythm of our mouths. We hadn't kissed for an impolite length of time with company; it was just how Pam was. Holding hands would earn a retch.

"Hey you," I said. "Everything in order?"

"We're set to go. I hope I didn't inconvenience you too much, cutting your time at home by getting you to drive here. I sent Brian to make up for it. This way if someone comes snooping around we can pretend you're here with me for a weekend alone together. I thought that would be a good way to explain both our absences."

"It wasn't an issue. Brian ended up just hanging around the house, not doing much of anything. I was all set. I should probably let Amelia aware of the plan though if she has to cover for me."

"Call her before we leave but be subtle in case anyone is tapping into the phone line. We had to replace one of Brian's business cell phones the other day."

"How many phones does he have?"

"Three for me, then his personal one and his home landline."

I think I may have stared at Eric. "He manages all that and I can barely operate the one I have."

"Enough," Pam said. "Sookie, give me your clutch."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I looked up at Eric and he nodded. I handed my clutch over, feeling wary. She grabbed it and started rummaging through until she pulled out my wallet. She began to open it when I said, "Pam."

She looked up at me like she was doing nothing wrong. "What?"

"I think Sookie would be more at ease if she knew what you were doing," Eric hinted.

She blanked and then as if something clicked, reanimated. "We need to make sure you have enough cash for the weekend because you cannot use any credit card because they may be tracked. Also," she delved into the front pocket of her beige polyester cotton pants, "this is your emergency drivers license if you require I.D. Refrain from using your real name as much as possible, which means at all times unless someone already knows who you are. You are now," she handed me the card.

"Adele Shorebird," I read. The general details were the same, such as my height and weight, but my name, birthday (I was 23 according to it) and address were different.

"Eric chose the name."

"I figured it was something you'd have a better chance of remembering on the spot," he explained.

I didn't enjoy having to pretend to be someone I wasn't. "Are you using an Alias?"

"Of course, I'll be using Leif again and Pam will be..."

"Willow Summers." Pam said excitedly, beating Eric to the chase.

"Willow Summers?" I repeat nonchalantly. At least I wasn't the only one not going by my real name. It made me feel a bit better about it. Pam rolled her eyes at me. Apparently I was meant to understand her cover name. It had to be derived from something if I was supposed to be getting it. I thought about it briefly, what would Pam take the name from? "You combined Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg." The statement sounded more like a disbelieving question.

"It will be the first time trialling this name," Eric said.

Pam picked at her always perfect nails. "I was bored of Raven Conroy. I was toying with Abby but Eric put his foot down. "

I shook my head. I'd been studying my fake license. "This looks pretty authentic."

"It is," Pam simply said.

Eric picked up the pieces. "Adele Shorebird is all set up on file. The card looks genuine because it's real. I even went down to the licensing centre myself and made sure of it."

You'd think I'd get used to these two pulling these kinds of tricks but I don't. I was so distracted that I almost missed Pam putting a few more hundreds in my wallet. Almost.

"Wait, hang on, I don't need your money Pam."

"It's not mine, it's Eric's. And we aren't allowing for a pit stop to an ATM machine before we leave Shreveport even if you wanted to take out your own money. We are taking no risks with Felipe. Keep it, borrow it, don't use it and give it back later, whatever, but you are not going run out of cash while we are gone because you cannot use your card."

"I have enough," I argued.

"Don't fight us on this. You'll have it one way or another."

I was about to retort when Eric put his hand over my mouth. "Can we save this for later ladies? We need to hit the road if we plan on getting there." Damn him standing behind me. I licked his hand and he removed it. I stormed off, with my purse in hand, further into the house. "Where are you going?" he called after me.

"Taking care of my human needs if we won't be making pit stops, save for Alcide's."

I locked myself in the bathroom, sent Amelia a gushy text about how I never wanted to leave Eric's and how romantic he was, hoping she'd take the hint and took a moment to cool down.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been experiencing difficulties replying to reviews the last few days. For some reason the webpage can't be found or something... I don't know, computers are hateful objects. Murgatroid-98, a singlet is like a tank top with spaghetti straps. Hope you don't mind being singled out there, but reply wasn't working and you're bound to not be the only one to not know the lingo. I'm not sure, but perhaps that's an Aussie word? <strong>

**Also, I tried several times but was unable to upload this chapter yesterday, hence why the no update. I don't know if these are problems with fanfiction or my internet but it worked today so oh well. Thanks for reviewing guys, much appreciated. Reviews make the fanfiction world go round.**


	22. Chapter 22

There was a faint knock on the door. "Sookie, has something upset you?" It was Eric but I'd known that already. Plus, I could feel him.

"Nope," I said.

"Can I come in?"

"A girl needs her privacy." I turned on the tap and splashed cool water on my face.

"Could you at least unlock the door?"

"No point, you aren't coming in."

The door groaned. Eric was probably leaning against it. "Are you going to come out soon?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already doing that?"

"Not to any depth." I stared at myself in the mirror, hands gripping either side of the sink. I turned around and went to unlock the door. "Thank you," Eric said.

I put my forehead against the door, my hand holding the door handle. "You can wait another minute yet."

"Your belongings have been moved into the Sonata. We are ready to go when you are."

I nodded but he couldn't see it. I opened the door. Eric had been sitting against it, his knees bent, held by his long arms. In movies, the director would have used the position convey insecurity or vulnerability, but Eric was neither, it would have just been comfortable. By the time I had fully opened the door, he was standing and facing me.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

I shrugged. "I needed a minute to myself. I just never get that anymore, not really. I'm being silly. I'm tired."

He lifted my chin so I'd meet his eyes. "You're not silly. In Jackson I want you to go out during the day and do something nice for yourself. Be Adele, but take care of Sookie."

"A day on my own. Gosh I won't know what to do with myself," I joked.

"Yes you will, you'll be putting yourself first for a change."

I blinked slowly, having a fight to reopen them. "We better go to Alcide's and then be on our way."

He frowned at me. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

I rested my face against his chest, for that was as high as I could reach. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I wanted to doze off in his arms. "Couldn't sleep." I didn't- couldn't- explain why I hadn't been sleeping last night but I wasn't lying. Not really.

"Will you be okay to get through the night?"

"If I sleep on the car ride I should be."

"I wish you would let me do more to help you out."

"What could you do Eric? You could either hire someone like a nanny to look after Hunter, cut back on our time together or make me quit my job and be a kept woman and you know I won't let any of those things happen. I'm working it. The last few days have just been eventful which has thrown me off my game."

"I worry that you are doing too much."

"I'm fine, I swear. I would have been perfect if I had been able to get a few more hours of sleep in last night and then we wouldn't be having this discussion. Sometimes these things happen."

His hands slid down to cup my ass. He lifted me so that we touched almost shoulder to toe (at least I was, he had about ten inches on me so it didn't quite work for Eric's body). I moved my arms from where they'd been wrapped around his waist to around his shoulders. He lifted me to about an inch taller than he was so I was looking down into his eyes slightly for once, not the other way around. "You're always perfect," he murmured into my mouth before his lips were pressed against mine.

His kiss deepened, his tongue begging for entry. I raised my legs to wrap around him, my left hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I coaxed his fangs out by some practised tongue work and using my new leverage to grind our touching body's closer still. I could feel his growing arousal as I continued my ministrations. I purposely nicked my tongue on one of his extended fangs, the trickle of blood resulting in a low growl that fluttered my pulse and tightened things lower in my body. He pulled away, broke the kiss. His voice was husky when he spoke. "If you do that we'll never leave. Russel's expecting us." I pouted and he chuckled. That chuckle was purely masculine and told me that he wasn't thinking clean thoughts. "Soon lover, soon."

* * *

><p><strong>A little something, to make up for the absence of lemons.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Eric drove the short way to Alcide's. I sat shotgun and Pam was in the back. At Alcide's I jumped out but I hadn't anticipated Eric catching up with me. I guess I had expected him and Pam to wait in the car. Pam lived up to my expectations at least. Eric held his hand out and I interlaced my fingers with his. I realised we didn't hold hands enough. I liked it.

Eric rang the doorbell but it was I who spoke when Alcide greeted us. The big house belonged to Alcide but he also had an apartment elsewhere in town. The last few times I'd visited him though, he'd been here. As Packmaster he said that this venue was more convenient. It offered a place to crash if some of his wolves needed it and had a large expanse of land to run around in once shifted. It wasn't as big, or as protected, as my woods, but it was big enough for a few wolves to roam while staying close to base. Since that's almost what this place was- a home base.

"Thank you so much again Alcide for lending us a hand."

"Don't mention it Sookie. Just stay out of trouble you hear. And don't keep me to out of the loop because in the case it does go to hell, the Longtooth Pack are riding down with you."

I hugged him, and Eric didn't show any signs that it bothered him, not even through our bond. Perhaps he was getting used to the fact that I had good friends amongst the two-natured community. The Longtooth Pack and Area 5 Vampires had made an alliance but for once there was no anger, jealousy, anything.

"Where's Hunter staying?" Alcide asked.

"At home actually. Amelia came back to Bon Temps the other night so he's with her."

"How's she been doing? She was a complete mess if I recall when Dawson died. Understandable of course."

Tray was a bit of a lone wolf but he associated himself with Alcide's pack when he had to.

"She's incredible. She really is. She's looking at moving here permanently this time. I know she still misses him terribly, and it can't be easy with the constant reminder of him she carries inside her but she hasn't let herself go and Tray would have wanted her to look after herself. She's doing well. I think he was the one. I can't imagine the pain she went through. I know I would lose myself if I lost Eric."

A strong wave of love pulsed through the bond. That had meant something to him. Alcide on the other hand seemed to be trying piece something I said together but I kept out of his mind to be polite. "Inside her," he said slowly, "does that mean what I think it means?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh sugar, I don't know if she wanted me to tell you that. I guess there's no harm since you can tell by looking at her, well in the right clothing, so it's not that much of a secret I guess. She's not showing that much. I'd appreciate if you didn't spread it around just yet in case she wants to be the one to do the telling. People are going to find out anyway but leave that choice up to her in the mean time. But yeah, she's having Tray's baby."

"How far along is she?"

"Uh, about twenty five weeks."

"And she's not showing much?"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

He sighed. "Our pack looks out for each other so if Amelia is having Tray's child, then by pack law, she could call on the Longtooth Pack. We aid the families of our wolves, which extends to after death. We consider Dawson as one of us. I should talk to her and let her know but there's something else I'm concerned about."

"So if she needed help, like a babysitter one night, one of the pack would step in for Tray?"

"That's the general gist of it. What concerns me though is that she isn't showing a lot. Some women are just like that, but always in a shifter couple the mother won't show greatly even at full term. It's just a characteristic of the two-natured. You understand how our breeding works?"

"Only the first born will be a were-animal, given that both parents are able to shift." I pulled a face after I said it. It just sounded too much like I'd memorised it from a text book. Eric understood and I saw him suppress a laugh. More of that kind of talk and I could be a promoter for the good relations between humans and Supes... maybe that was over stepping it.

"Now it could be a coincidence, but I don't know any Were's that have bared child with a witch so I can't confirm that. I'd say it's impossible but just in case, we may have the keep an eye on the child if there was some kind of interference in the two different magic's at conception. If that kid turns when it reaches puberty Amelia will need us more than ever. There really is no telling except for the fact that the unborn child doesn't show that much, despite its size."

Well there you go.

Eric and I said our necessities- well, I did mostly. Alliance or not, Eric wasn't much for talking- and took our leave. I let Eric look after the keys to Alcide's apartment. Pam was leaning up against the bonnet of the car in downtime. Eric opened the backseat door for me and I piled in. He shut the door behind me and, from my seat, I saw him throw the keys to Pam and next second, Eric was coming through the other backseat door and Pam was in the drivers spot.

"Not driving?" I asked, surprised.

"Not when I have the opportunity to do this," Eric said. Before I could ask what 'this' was, he pulled me over so that my back was leaning against his chest, my legs stretched out on the backseat. "Much better than driving."

Having a sexy Viking for a pillow made sleep come easy. Sure beat the alternative.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay. Had an unexpectedly busy, tiring week. I'll try my best this next week but may only get a chapter or two out. I just haven't been able to write. Exams are just around the corner as well which doesn't make things easier. I've been pretty lousy at updating compared to Dead Man's Shoes, sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing, especially to the few that commit to every chapter.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

For a moment I couldn't work out where I was. I took in my surroundings and it all flooded back to memory. I was on the floor of Alcide's apartment. I hurried to the correct door, but it took longer than it should have, for I kept stumbling. I fumbled with the lock and the door opened. I tripped, again, over the threshold, this time not regaining my balance and tumbled to the floor. I had difficulty getting back up because my long dress was restricting my movements. The layers upon layers of gold coloured fabric in the very full skirt, the tight pinch around my waist from the corset and full sleeves was very Victorian. My hair was curled and pushed over one shoulder. A fine gold chain was around my neck with a red stone pendant. I held it, wondering where it came from. Never why was I wearing these clothes, only where did the necklace come from?

I got back on my feet and smoothed out the skirt of the dress. That's when I noticed the dark red stain against the lightness of the gold. What a shame, I liked this dress. I just hoped it would wash out. Then there was another splat. I frowned. The stone was bleeding. I grasped the stone in my hand and dashed to the bathroom as the blood poured faster.

The air was thick with steam, the sink mirror fogged. I used my free hand to wipe my hand over the mirror so I could see my reflection. The hand holding the stone was covered in a bloody glove. I yanked the chain from my neck and dropped it into the sink, but the stone was gone. The front of the dress was ruined, as well as one of the sleeves from the blood that ran down my arm from my hand. I needed to wash.

I pulled the shower curtain open so I could start the water but bath was already occupied. A naked mannequin lay in a shallow, brownish-red pool of water. Its vacant eyes stared up at the ceiling. A crack ran along her forehead, a large chip missing from her jaw. Clumps of straw hair had fallen out and were floating in the dirty water. Harsh against the tile wall in black marker read, 'Same place, new beginnings.'

I laughed. I laughed manically. I climbed into the tub and fell, the bottom disappearing underneath my feet. I tried to grab onto anything to keep from falling, but everything I touched fell with me. I fell into a darkness so complete that I wouldn't have been able to see an object an inch beyond my face. I fell and there was no end. No end, no sight, just the echo of my laughter ringing through the emptiness. It was oddly peaceful.

I slammed into consciousness.

"Well that worked," I think I heard Pam say.

I was disorientated for a moment where I was separating dream from reality. I wouldn't classify it as a nightmare; it just hadn't had that feel (even though it probably should have). It was just a strange, strange, somewhat disturbing, dream. I had no idea what my subconscious was alluding to and I wasn't about to start analysing it.

"Sookie," Eric said. I realised he'd been saying my name repeatedly to no response for a few minutes now.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We entered Jackson a little while back. We aren't too far from the apartment building." We were still in the car. I felt as if I hadn't moved at all as I slept since I was feeling really stiff. I was fairly certain I was in the exact same position I was in when I fell to my deep sleep. It was a cosy spot though, in Eric's protective arms. "Were you dreaming? You were laughing in your sleep."

I eased myself out of Eric's lap and he let me. I sat back in my seat and rested my head against my palms. "Don't mind me saying this, but that was a mindfuck."

"I'm not familiar with that term."

"I believe," Pam said, "it's to have you mind fucked with. I think this usually happens when you cannot discern the meaning of something and as the word suggests, it fucks with your head."

"Bingo," I said.

"Logical enough. May I ask what was a mindfuck?" Eric rolled the word off his tongue like he'd been saying it all his life. It wasn't a difficult term mind you.

"My dream was just so... abnormal. I was dressed like I would have if I lived in England centuries ago and it just got weirder from there."

I saw Pam shudder behind the wheel. Had to have been the clothes comment.

"You had us worried when you started cackling and I couldn't rouse you."

"You had Eric reverting back to Old Norse while he couldn't work out if something was wrong," Pam said. That was often a sign that Eric was very stressed out.

I crawled over the seat so I could cup his face, "Sorry sweetie for being such a wack-job in my sleep. I promise I'm fine now and it was only a dream." I settle back into his side and he hugged me closer. It had not been a night for seatbelts. I'm normally very good with them. Tonight Eric's arms were my equivalent.

"I'm pulling up onto the street now," Pam announced.

Eric extracted his phone from his pocket and checked the screen. "We have half an hour at best to get ready and go meet Russel. We don't want to keep him waiting."

"I can work with that," I said. We pulled into the garage entrance. "This is my queue." I opened the window and leaned out of it. "Excuse me sir," I said to the man in the booth.

He looked up, slightly startled. Apparently he'd tuned out to the sound of the car pulling up. I guess it was boring monitoring who went in and who went out of a garage but it was better than no one like there were for many other buildings. Camera's were good, but it just felt safer having a person on guard as well. He had dark hair but the rest of his features weren't so discernable in the poor light. "Yes ma'am?"

"Alcide Herveaux has lent me the use of his apartment for the next few nights..."

"Yes, he notified us." I assumed 'us' were the people on the other shifts. "Sookie Stackhouse right?"

"Yup, can we get one of those stickers for the car?"

"I'll need to see some I.D. first."

I approved. Eric had my real driver's license ready for me to hand over. He studied it carefully, nodded, and handed it back. "Thank you. Just put this on your dashboard and you should be able to enter at ease."

He handed the sticker through the window and Eric grabbed his arm. There was a moment of panic that crossed his face but then he caught Eric's eye and his face slackened.

Eric glamoured him. "You have never heard of the person Sookie Stackhouse. You have no records of her being here. An Adele Shorebird came by tonight and is staying in Alcide Herveaux's room."

The man glanced down at his clipboard that held his notes. "How odd, this is all wrong. I must dispose of this right away and set it to rights. Please, drive on in. Have a good night."

The window closed and Pam drove into the garage.

Vampire speed, I was getting used to, strength, I was getting used to, fast healing, I was used to- although it still was pretty amazing- but glamour, that was something I had still to be completely comfortable with. I couldn't see myself adjusting to it properly ever, although I had a long time left to live, maybe I would surprise myself. It was definitely handy at times- I saw that- but being able to control someone against their will, and to such extreme lengths, just wasn't something I was able to get used to so quickly. I think it was because glamour was directly influencing others whereas the other vampire abilities didn't do that. But tonight I was grateful for it because it was a relatively harmless precaution and it would help towards keeping everyone safe, including me. I had to take extra care of myself so that I could return to Hunter. I wouldn't be a very good guardian dead, and Hunter had already experienced too many losses, especially so young. Where vampires were involved, every safety measure I welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still here. I see Fanfiction login page thing has changed. Took me a second to work out. Anyway, I'm still continuing with this story, I've just been a bit preoccupied. I'll try for every second or third day to update, but I should be back to daily updates in a week or so, yay. I know how much it sucks to wait, so I want to try and provide a story that doesn't have that, but it has been a busy year. I had hoped to be a lot furthur along with this fic by now. Oh well. Thanks for your patience and kind reviews. Always good to hear from you guys.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

I couldn't help but feel odd as I got out of the car. I was familiar with the building, even if it had been a while since I'd been here, but the last time I was with Alcide and well... it was under very different circumstances.

Pam popped the trunk and I lifted my bag out. Eric offered to carry my bag for me and I politely declined. So he took it anyway. I tried to take it back from him but he said, "I'll carry you too if you want." That shut me up. I took the keys and lead the way.

We rode the elevator in comfortable silence. Once on the right floor, I didn't have to look at the door numbers to be confident in getting the right one. There was nothing wrong with my memory. Nothing at all. Nothing...

I swayed and caught myself on the door. Eric's hand was already there to catch me, a firm grip on my elbow. Of course he was there. Carrying both of our bags wouldn't stop that. In fact, he still held them both in one hand. He'd been the one to buy me that bag. "Lover, what has come over you?"

I waited until the grey clouding my vision cleared before I answered. That translated into about ten seconds. "I'm okay, just a dizzy spell. I just need a glass of water once I'm inside."

I don't think he believed me but he didn't push me either. He simply maintained his steady hold on my arm as I unlocked the door and entered. I wasn't going to tell him to get off me but I didn't like that he was now looking at me like I was something very fragile in that moment.

He steered me towards the master bedroom. I assumed Pam was going to the other room. I sat down on the bed and only then did he let go. He put the bags down on the floor beside the bed and looked down at me. "Stay right here," he said and he was gone. I considered unpacking but he was back before I could put that thought into action. He had a glass of water with him. "Drink."

I took the glass and skulled half of it. "Thanks."

He kneeled between my legs, his hands resting on my knees. "Pam tells me that our travel coffins Brian ordered are in the other bedroom so we won't have to leave at dawn."

I hadn't known they were going to do this but I said, "That's good," anyway before taking another swig of water.

Eric watched me and then sighed and sat back on his heels. He didn't need to sigh because he didn't need to breathe. There was often a reason for it. A bit of theatrics. He didn't disappoint. "Are you going to tell me what that was?"

"I told you."

He shook his head. "Not truthfully, or at least not all of the truth."

I set the glass on the bedside table. I proceeded by flinging myself back on the bed so I was staring up at the ceiling with my legs dangling over the edge. "Can't you just leave it be?"

His face crawled into view. "No. Someone has to look out for your health and safety because you don't. That's what I'm doing. Don't tell me it was nothing because the Sookie Stackhouse I know doesn't behave like that normally. You're made of tougher stuff than that."

Truth was I had had a moment of weakness. My memory had run a little wild and dredged up too much. I thought I had moved on but this building had been the setting to some major events in my life that weren't good moments. But it wasn't like me to get light headed over something of the past like this. What was wrong with me? This was uncharacteristic of me.

"Sookie, talk to me," Eric said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realised I had gone too long without saying anything. "If you want to talk about this later, fine, but only if it won't jeopardise your safety when we have to meet Russel. Otherwise I'd rather do this now. We will talk though, this I swear."

"Later would be better. We don't have time for this anyway, we need to get ready." Frankly, I didn't know how to explain what happened to myself let alone Eric. It could wait.

Eric accepted my answer but as we got ready I could feel him keeping an eye on me. With my earlier activities back in the bathroom of his house combined with my brief dizzy spell then, I had concerned him. What he said was right, I was stronger than this. Why was I behaving like this now? I needed to snap out of it. I told myself I'd be fine tomorrow after a solid eight hours sleep. Everyone has their off days, right?

I hung up all of my clothes, save for my suit. Eric had already changed into a black dress shirt and pants. He sat on the bed and watched me take my singlet off, followed by my skirt. He growled, "It is with deepest regret that Russel keeps cock blocking me or we would not leave this room." I simply winked and turned my back on him while I pulled on the white pants. I heard the bed move and then he was behind me. He pressed so closely to me that I could feel that he was definitely happy to be there. "If you keep teasing me like that we will be late."

I pulled my pants all the way up, did the button and turned around. He was so close that I had to crane my neck to look up at him. I taped him on the nose with my index finger. "Well we can't have that Mr. Erikson, can we?" I think the tap surprised him. I moved away and reached for the sheer pink camisole to go under the suit jacket.

"You play a wicked game Miss Shorebird. Please excuse me while I get another bag from the car."

There had been another bag in the trunk but when we were back in the garage he said he didn't need to bring it up yet. This turn of events made me say what I said next. "Can't handle the heat?"

He was in front of me again. "Oh I can handle the heat. I just don't have enough time to follow up on it."

"You have about ten minutes," I challenged him.

"That's not even a fraction of the amount of time I need to do what I want to do to you."

With that as a parting statement I was suddenly in the bedroom by myself. Despite what Eric said, I think he needed a moment to cool off. I suspected I was right when I had time to comb my hair, put in some gold hoop earrings the size of my index finger and thumb touching, touch up my mascara and lip gloss and put on my heels and jacket before he came back. It didn't take a vampire that long to fetch something only a few floors down. I could hear Pam laughing to herself in the other room. Oh yes, I'd been right.


	26. Chapter 26

I asked Eric what was in the bag he brought up. He said it was clothes for tomorrow. I accused him of packing as badly as Pam. Pam had two large bags for the weekend, with more clothes than she'd need, shoes, accessories, toiletries (by that I meant her own soap and shampoo), hair appliances, four cans of air freshener ("In case the room smelt like dog," she said,) and a towel.

To that, Eric showed me the rest of what was in the first bag besides the clothes he already had on, including shoes. He made an act of it, by putting on what he pulled out. He took out a black leather belt and then, what took me a minute to realise, a matching holster. I didn't know much about holsters, having never had to look into it, but I knew it had to be a custom made. Why? Firstly, because he was so tall, with broad muscular shoulders that had to be fitted. Secondly, because I'm pretty sure you couldn't buy a holster like this one in shops. It was designed so that both arms had to go through it so that it sat evenly on each shoulder. Even with an open jacket, you wouldn't see it. It threaded through his belt so that it sat at his back. It wasn't for a gun. Along his spine was a long sheath for a very big knife or a short sword. The way it was designed I could see that once he had a jacket on, it would be very discreet. Vampires didn't need weapons, but if Eric had to have one, sword was his choice. He loved a good sword fight, even if he was the only one in the fight with one. He'd been able to use a sword since he was a young human... that was a very long time to practise.

With the holster secure so it would move or make noise to bring attention to it, Eric pulled out a long box. He opened it and there was the knife, sword, which the holster was made to sheath. Without needing a mirror or asking for help, he slid the blade down the length of his back. He'd have to have done that a few times to be able to do it so smoothly. Even he could knick, or slice, himself if he wasn't careful. He'd want to be able to draw it just a smoothly, and quickly, if he entered battle. I hoped he wouldn't need to use it. Better safe and sorry, but how bad was tonight going to be if he thought he may need a blade? Should I have not worn white?

His hair was loose so that it could hide the hilt. He put on a black suit jacket which had been tailored so that it sat flat at his back. No weapons there.

"And that leaves my bag empty. I may have two bags, but it's with good reason, unlike Pam."

Pam scoffed. I said, "I hope I don't have to see it again until you're taking it off and putting it away."

"I too feel this way but until we discern exactly what Russel wants us for, it is of comfort to have it."

"You'd be fine with or without it."

"True, but if it comes down to a fight, it will be more fun having it." His eyes filled with the excited glow he got at the prospect of a good battle as he grinned. All I could do was shake my head as Pam rolled her eyes. He was just so... Eric.

"Shall we go?" Pam said.

"I'm driving," Eric said.

Pam, who still had the keys, threw them to him. It was a very bad throw, so that it skidded across the floor, fast, several feet to Eric's left. He raised his eyebrows at her and bent over to pick them up. I had a moment to see Pam wink at me before my eyes were drawn to his magnificent behind. Thank you Pam. He straightened up and caught me looking. "See anything you like?"

Once I would have blushed. "You look very sinister in so much black."

"And you look like an angelic beauty in that suit. The light to my darkness."

I did a twirl in my white pumps. "I take it you approve then?"

"Most definitely. You are a vision and are dressed appropriately for the King's tastes." Russel was very much a lover of men.

"Oh Pam, you look absolutely divine in your sexy-receptionist inspired attire. You look like the goddess Aphrodite personified," Pam said impatiently. She modelled a brown ruffled leopard print blouse tucked into a black high waisted pencil skirt that came to just above the knee. "Now we've gotten that out of the way, can we get moving? I want to braid Sookie's hair in the car to give more justice to that pantsuit."

I heard Eric chuckle under his breath as Pam ushered us all out and Eric locked up. Apparently less talk, more action was going to be Pam's motto for tonight. How dare we dillydally when there was hair to be braided? But tease as I might, I was grateful Pam was going to work her magic before I had to stand beside Eric in front of the King of Mississippi.

**Links to Sookie's pantsuit and Pam's shirt on my profile for those interested.**


	27. Chapter 27

Pam and I were in the backseat so she could do my hair. It was definitely not a night for seatbelts. She braided my hair so that it swept over one shoulder. I didn't have a mirror but I trusted it to be perfect. She knew what she was doing. I trusted that when I stepped out of the car my hair wouldn't look like a mad scientist's.

I had no idea which way we were heading. It was dark and I was not familiar with the streets of Jackson. But the roads were quieter than what they would have been during the day which cut down on our travel time. Plus with Eric's driving, most journeys took quicker. We were in the car for about twenty minutes so we were a fair distance from the King's compound. That's all I could gather.

I was surprised that our final destination was in the middle of suburbia. You could just imagine kids on their bikes, people walking their dogs, men mowing the luscious green lawn and repainting the white picket fence while the women gossiped. Now they were all tucked away in their beds, unaware that some powerful, old vampires were in their neighbourhood about to mess in the mad world of politics.

"I was expecting something more run down and remote than this," I said.

Eric pulled into the driveway of one of the homes. He killed the engine and turned around in his seat to look at me. "Pam, you've done an exquisite job. Sookie, you look impossibly more beautiful." He looked back at the house for a second. "We are waiting for a signal to come in. It's a good thing this is our location. It means the chances look better for us on coming out without a scratch. Russel has a few of his people engage in house sitting so he has several places available to use for meetings."

"So families go on holiday and Russel, what, conducts business in their homes unknowingly to the owner?"

"And because of that fact, he isn't going to wreck the house. Which is why this venue is good for us."

I whispered the next thing; it was more of a movement of a mouth than a noise. You never know who was listening, "Yet you still bought weapons?"

"You can never be too prepared."

We sat in an almost timeless silence. Waiting. If may have been a few minutes at best but it felt like longer and shorter all at once. We were all looking at the house, waiting for something.

Finally the drawn curtain of the largest window moved. "That's it," Eric said.

"That's it?" I repeated. "That was practically non-existent. Anything could have moved it, it's not very obvious."

"It was signal enough." He got out of the car and Pam and I followed suit. He held his arm out for me, this was still rather new, and I took it. "Let us not keep them waiting."

With me on his left arm, and Pam next to him on the right, we walked to the front door. There was no wait here, the door opened as we reached it and a boy, young man, I didn't recognise with a pale complexion, black scruffy hair, blue eyes, chiselled jaw, pink pouty lips and very much human stood there. He was an average build, perhaps a little on the short side, but I suspected he had a few years yet to grow. He was boyishly handsome, but most of Russel's men were.

"Mr. Edgington awaits you in the study, second door to the left. Mr. Northman, Miss. Ravenscroft, won't you please come in?" Boy toy number one said.

"Oh Rhys, not quite," said a voice from within the house. Toy boy number two (I knew there would have to have been more than one) emerged into sight. I thought Boy toy number one, Rhys, had black hair, but next to boy toy number two, I saw that he was really just a very dark brown. Boy toy number two had hair like black velvet. He had an olive complexion and along with his accent, I was fairly certain he was from Latino origins. From first impressions I had only one word to describe him; flamboyant. "Do excuse him, he's new. I am Sanchez. Rhys, Miss Stackhouse here ranks more than a pet status and should be greeted accordingly. While she does not require an invite to enter the home, it is only courtesy to do so."

Rhys bowed his head, ashamed for messing up. "No offense taken, everyone makes mistakes, you'll learn," I said encouragingly.

He smiled meekly at me and Sanchez clamped his hands together. "Your shaping up to be just as sweet as Mr. Edgington said you were. A high compliment that from the King. We have delayed you; let us not stall you any longer. Please proceed down the hall to attend your business here." In his mind, Sanchez was worrying that he'd held us up and while I seemed okay with it, vampires usually weren't and the two I were with seemed very stony faced. He also thought Russel wouldn't appreciate that he and Rhys had held us up and that I was way too nice and innocent for someone who was so involved with vampires and not a pet.

Eric strode forward, and Pam and I automatically walked along in time. At the correct door Eric went in first, Pam last, with me in the middle. I must have been reading too much action novels or I was thinking very tactically tonight because I thought we were sending in our strongest warrior first, the second best one last to watch our back and then me, the one who'd probably need the most protecting, in the middle. Maybe I was looking into it too much, maybe it really had something to do with pecking order, or it was simply more convenient to enter in this order because that's the way we fell into line. I vowed to stick to romances for awhile and prayed that I was only being paranoid.


	28. Chapter 28

The office was very majestic but my impression of it was that while it was showy it probably didn't get much use. There were only two chairs in the rooms, both antique brown leather armchairs that looked like they'd be ridiculously comfortable. One was against the left side wall beside a wooden bookshelf while the other was behind a desk. On closer look it was very simple, but some nice wallpaper, furniture and skirting boards went a long way. The desk was facing the door and was bare except for a rather cute photo frame clock and a lamp. The wall behind it had a window and the wall to the right held a family portrait. Mom and Dad looked like they'd be in their early thirties at most and their son who looked about seven but there was the possibility that he was a few years older- boys always matured slower than girls when they were younger. The young smiling family that had no idea what was going on in their residence while they were away.

Despite my original impression, I could imagine the boy sitting at the desk doing homework while his mother read a book in the other chair while she supervised him (I wasn't sure how realistic that was since it was so clean and orderly). But what I saw was a different thing, and to be honest, surprised me. I had obviously expected Russel, who was seated in the armchair behind the desk, and a few human (glamourable) guards/witnesses, who were stationed either side him, but I hadn't expected to see his husband, Bartlett Crowe, The King of Indiana, directly behind him, his hands on Russel's shoulders. Whilst their union was a good move politically, they were one of the few vampire marriages that were also a product of love. I didn't look at Pam or Eric for they wouldn't have shown anything on their face anyway, maintaining that blank mask they perfected long ago. I tried my best to hide my shock but judging from Eric's feelings through the bond, he's been just as surprised to see Bart as I had.

"His majesties," Eric bowed. Pam and I followed, as was vampire etiquette, however my two vampires both bowed deeper than I did. The deeper the bow, the more respect shown, but I was still human so I could get away with it, even as Eric's bonded. Eric acknowledged the guards with just a slight nod of the head. He could have not acknowledged them, but we were on our best behaviour tonight.

"Eric, how wonderful it is to see you and your stunning ladies. Even I cannot ignore that you are an incredibly lucky vampire to have these two jewels by your side. I would offer you a seat, but this room isn't very accommodating," Russel said, ever so cheerfully. I hoped we wouldn't have to stand here long. Pam may be able to last all night, but my feet would soon protest to these heels. "Miss Stackhouse, ever a pleasure. Please tell me, what do you think of the decor?"

Talk about on the spot. I swept my eyes unnecessarily over the room. I treaded carefully with my answer. "It's very grand and lavish..."

"I detect a but somewhere. The truth please," he smiled invitingly.

I felt assurance coming from Eric so I spoke my mind, "But it is awfully prestige for a family home."

I crossed my fingers (mentally) that my answer was okay. Russel said nothing for a long second and my nerves spiked and he reverted to yet another warm, friendly expression. "That's precisely what Bart and I thought. We were just discussing it before you arrived, weren't we dear?"

Bart nodded, "We won't be taking any ideas from here."

"It's a good thing we don't own this place," Russel agreed. "Some homes we borrow are simply exquisite in their design. The wonders of modern design never disappoint." He leaned back in his chair and seemed to be studying us... specifically Eric and I. "Somehow I always knew you two would end up together. I saw it the first time you visited my area, even undercover you were both just so fitting, like pieces of a jigsaw. Oh I saw the signs, when neither of you did. Or maybe you did and you were in denial?"

"I think they both saw them, but they ignored them." Pam smirked. "Well, tried too."

The look Pam was giving me made me blush and look away, even though I hadn't done anything wrong. Russel laughed and clapped his hands together. "I just love love. At this rate, you'll be the first couple to be wed in Louisiana, and most of the other southern states, in a way that the Constitution of the United States recognises."

That was news to me, "I thought there were others?"

"Oh darling, most of those were publicity stunts that all got called off. Turns out many vampires and humans alike enjoy the dating scene but aren't willing to take the big leap. Most marriages are in Hollywood for the five minutes of fame and glory; and the money. Also, if the human is turned afterwards, it no longer qualifies as a human-vampire relationship. So far the longest lasting human-vampire marriage has been 43 days in Kentucky. I have great confidence in your pairing though."

So did I. With my longevity gene we could be married for centuries with me still alive and human. I turned to look at Eric, "You never told me this."

He shrugged, "it didn't seem of any importance what others were doing."

He was right of course. I love him, and I wanted to marry him. That's all that mattered. What others were doing wouldn't change that. Trivial gossip had no effect on my decisions. I'd always been different anyway, what's new?

"Oh Bart," Russel said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "As much as they try to hide it, you can see their love for each other in their eyes. Isn't it wonderful?"

"A fine match if I do say so. It's almost overwhelming. Pam, how do you cope being around these lovebirds all the time?" Bartlett said.

I would have squirmed but that would be seen as a sign of weakness. Pam replied, "I like to think about dirty diapers and sick elderly people. It creates a good balance."

Russel didn't seem to care for what Pam said, continuing with his charade. "It's so refreshing to see a couple that love so fully and would do anything for the other. In fact, all three of you have a superb little unit working for you. And you have most of the Supe's within area five at your beck and call. Nicely done, however my intelligences have bought to my attention some of your activities. Where shall we start?"

I knew Russel hadn't requested an audience with us just for a friendly chat. It was about time the other shoe dropped.


	29. Chapter 29

I told myself that whatever Russel said next, we wouldn't get into too much trouble because he wasn't our King, neither was Bartlett. But I couldn't rule out trouble completely. I'd seen firsthand in Rhodes various different interstate disputes that needed, what was basically, vampire court to justify. I prayed that that wouldn't happen.

"How about the case of Victor Madden," Crowe answered. I felt my blood run cold.

"Yes, Mr. Madden. He's the missing piece to the puzzle. Quite literally now. It's been weeks since he was last seen. De Castro has people looking for him but between you and me, we both know that he's met his final death." Russel gave us each a pointed look, as if he was looking over the frame of imaginary glasses perched on the tip of his nose. I was glad I was the only telepath in the room because my current thought was, '_Sweet_ _Jesus, Mary and Joseph, he knows'_. "You see, I've learnt that your little corner of the world is teeming with otherworldly bullshit all the time, so when I hear your names through the grapevine, it pays off to check it out. I know that Madden took quite a, ah, liking, to your area. I also know how much he took to Miss Stackhouse and that that wouldn't go by unpunished by our Viking here. I'm sure many knew that."

I was sure that Russel had had people spying on us. How much has they seen and heard? "I would go to any lengths to protect my bonded but Sookie is also very good at standing up for herself," Eric said neutrally.

"I've seen for myself what kind of person Sookie is. I've also seen just how much she is capable. Ricardo, the envelope."

A shortish man who looked like something Hispanic ran through his veins standing guard next to Russel with his hands behind his back revealed an envelope and handed it to Russel. Russel took it and pried it open. "Normally I would condone the murder of another vampire but there is no denying that Madden was a pathetic little fucker who the world is benefitted without."

He splayed out three images on the desk, each dated the day after Victor was last seen- the day I staked him. There was a shot of our people converging on the warehouse, one in battle and the last our victorious aftermath. All could be used as evidence. "I'll let you take the images and destroy them, for they are the only evidence, if you agree to help me."

Eric was a mixture of worried, contemplative, angry and irritated. I think the last two were mainly at himself as he had thought he had covered our tracks so well. "What will this entail?"

"I want De Castro gone. He's greedy and selfish and if we don't stop him now, both Bart's and my state will be in jeopardy along with countless others if we allow him to build his power base. He's a fucking coward but he has some powerful people in his states that he can utilise now."

"Not to mention," Bartlett said, "We'd rather get the upper hand now before someone else does. Stan over in Texas is most vulnerable to take over at the moment due to his weakened state from the Rhodes bombings. De Castro is mixing up the divisions and to let it go on is highly unacceptable. The country would flail with one king to control the entire vampire population."

I interrupted, "Sorry, but wouldn't the Narayana governing board just step in if De Castro got too pigheaded?"

I felt a wash of pride coming from Eric. Russel looked giddy, if that was possible. "Oh Eric, you have taught her well. That's what we would hope, Miss Stackhouse, but unless there's a high chance of failing, there's not much Narayana won't say no to. And if they do say no, then I don't doubt that De Castro will appeal to Amun. If he takes Mississippi, which seems the logical first choice, he'll have Zeus under his belt too. I think one approval would be enough for him, it won't matter what division it comes from. Also, he doesn't have to present a plan to Narayana if he wishes to take over an area within that division because Nevada is the original state he held claim over and is his home base and ultimately 'his' division. Once he accumulates enough power, he'll be picking off the west states one by one. He may very well be stopped by our government, but he'll have to have several states by then and we don't want him to have more than the three he has already got."

"Okay," I said. I rebalanced my weight on my feet to try prevent my feet from aching more than they would in these heels "Let's say we do take De Castro out of the picture, who will be taking over his position?"

"If what I hear is correct, Eric you do not wish to rule?"

Eric nodded, "that is correct. I would prefer to avoid Monarchy if I have the option."

"There is no other sheriff within Louisiana, or Arkansas, that we trust for this task but as it is in our best interest to help, we may have an alternative as neither of us wants the throne," Bartlett said, indicating at Russel and himself. "We've had several meetings with this vampire and she agrees with us that Nevada should be delegated to a Narayana vampire to redefine the divisions. If you are willing, we will congregate here again tomorrow night to make introductions and discuss tactics."

Eric agreed and we made plans to be here for 11:00PM tomorrow night. "Fantastic," Russel said. He collected the three photographs that were still on the desk and put them back in the envelope. "I think I'll keep these as insurance, yes? Always a pleasure to talk business with you. Until tomorrow night." He tipped an imaginary hat at us, signalling our leave.


	30. Chapter 30

No one spoke until we were several streets away. It gave me a moment to think. A takeover was on the way, a new queen already lined up. I was actually very interested to see who Russel and Bart had in store. After all, she was going to essentially be Eric's new boss. All I could hope was that she was better than Felipe de Castro. I spent a lot of my time missing Sophie-Ann when De Castro was around. I'm just thankful he spared Eric, since all the other Louisiana Sherriff's under the old retinue were no more.

Two takeovers in such a short space of time couldn't be healthy. It would make Louisiana look weak and that's something you don't want to look in Vampire Land. But it looked like Russel and Bart were going support us. And if we act quick enough, if there allegations were true, we'd protect Mississippi in the process- at least from De Castro. Perhaps I'm wrong, but if they were all human and not so high up in the world of politics, I could see Russel, Bart, Stan and Eric being buddies who every weekend would go down into the basement to play pool and drink good beer or something of the sort. But they were vampires. They could seem like they got on reasonably well one minute if it suited them, but they will turn just as fast.

"You were both very quiet then," I said to break the silence now that we were at a safe distance.

Eric looked at me through the rear vision mirror, not turning around because he knew how much I hated when he took his eyes off the road for too long. Pam however had the freedom to turn and look at me directly.

"You were holding your own fine; I felt no need to speak. I know what Russel is like. He'd be more lenient and open to what you have to say because despite being my bonded and your extra talents, you're still human. You got more information out of him then either Pam or I would have because you're a human he finds worthy of listening to," Eric said.

"Do you have any idea who the proposed Queen could be?"

The answer to that made both Eric and Pam hesitate. Eric answered first. "I've considered a few names but none that stand out which usually means they can all be crossed from the list."

"Not anyone that Russel would have consulted," Pam said with a slight smirk. It sounded like that could lead to something I didn't want to hear about. I didn't press it.

Unfortunately, Eric did. "Who?"

"Remember Verity Jane?"

"Ah yes, Verity. How could I forget? I had to put up with you screaming her name to the whole town for months. The few times you did leave the bedroom I recall thinking she had a face that belonged to the stage."

"She was a firecracker. She resides in the north of Montana at the moment but Russel wouldn't talk to anyone in Narayana about this."

Eric actually looked surprised. "You still keep tabs with her?"

"We let each other know where we are from time to time. It'd be a shame to miss out on another opportunity for a romp because we didn't realise we were in the same area."

"Well give me warning if it does happen so I have time to organise a flight with Sookie and Hunter to three states over."

"That bad huh?" I said.

"Be glad you hadn't been born yet to see it. We spent a year in a town a bit larger than Bon Temps in Spain during the 1880's and Pam and Verity's relationship was quickly known by all the locals. It was quite the scandal, two women. But yes, if she's in Narayana then she's out of the running. She'd have been a good choice otherwise."

As no one else had any more reasonable ideas, the rest of the ride home was spent by Eric teasing Pam about previous lovers. It was a good laugh, a good end to our earlier tensions from the lead up to the past meeting, as they told me stories of Pam's earlier escapades. Eric was making a visible effort (at least to me it was) to keep the cruder comments out because I didn't want to hear the up close and personal details of my friend's sex life. But Pam was a very scandalous minx back in the day. She still was, although by sounds of things she was more so back then. I guess if vampires had to keep their true identity secret they needed to adopt another kind of persona, and trouble maker was the next best option in Pam's book.

My favourite story was the one where Pam walked fully naked around Trafalgar Square one night when there was a festival on several decades ago (which translated to about a century). London was more prudent then, during the time women were expected to wear petticoats, corsets, the entire get-up, so imagine the scandal that would have been. Even now you could still get arrested for public indecency. When police officers came on scene, Pam led them on a wild goose chase. Apparently she kept the chase up, on foot, for an hour and a half, around the square and surrounding streets. I think Eric was proud he found such an innovative child. She certainly was amusing.

It wasn't until we were taking the elevator back up to Alcide's apartment that I remembered. "Why didn't Russel mention anything about Pam and I being in Tunica several months ago. I thought that surely that would have come up. He can hardly not know about it, he's pretty switched on."

"I think he knows that Victor was behind it. Until this is over, we can't think that we are going to get away with it. Russel could just be stalling. We may get less than a slap on the wrist, but its best not to think we've been cleared just yet," Eric said.

The elevator dinged open. Pam added, "You need to time the opportune moment to fuck others over for perfect result. If there is a better time to bring it up, Russel will wait for it."

We entered the apartment, this time without trouble from memory relapses. Eric and I made a beeline for the master bedroom. He had just enough time to bark out instructions to Pam to make sure their coffins were secure and light tight before they had to retire to them and then we were shut away in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, used up a<strong>ll the internet last week so it was reduced to a snail pace. My sister had been home sick for a few days and used them all up playing miniclip. I had also downloaded a few television series. Whoops. All restored now, woohoo.


	31. Chapter 31

**This kind of content is long overdue, don't you agree?**

* * *

><p>He leaned against the closed door and his gaze was predatory. "I'm going to take so much advantage of Hunter's absence. I may be being selfish, but it's not like you have to wake early." He stalked forward and when I was backed up to the bed, he lunged. I squealed. He landed on top of me on the bed, pinning me. "I'm just sorry we have to leave the bedroom at all." Our eyes met and it was as if we were looking much deeper. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse."<p>

It wasn't until after a scorching kiss that I could reply, "I love you too Eric." My hands lingered over his back. I hesitated at the sword that was still holstered there. "That needs to come off."

Our clothes ended up on the floor, somehow in one piece, save for of underwear. Eric was actually wearing Calvin Klein trunks instead of going commando which he normally favoured. I hadn't even realised Eric owned trunks. It was usually boxers or nothing, nothing overruling most of the time. I looked questioningly at him.

"Much better choice when trying to conceal a weapon," he said seriously.

I hooked my fingers around the waist band and drew him in close, liking the leverage this underwear gave me. "Mmm, you do know how to talk dirty," I teased. "But I don't want that weapon concealed."

"Then we'll just have to amend that."

"I would hope so, or I would not be happy."

"Then it's good I know how to keep you happy." I thought Eric was going to finish undressing but I was pleasantly mistaken. Within minutes I was splayed out on the bed, my hands clenching and unclenching the pillows I was propped up against, my body spasming and thrusting upwards, only to be held in place by Eric's strong hands on my thighs.

He brought me to the edge several times with his tongue and finger and then pulled away. Those long, long, talented fingers. I bucked and groaned in frustration every time. It was after I'd been tortured that he gazed up the length of my over sensitised body with a fangy grin before he finally sought out what I was after.

I cried out my release, a few curse words in the mix, and I felt the slight prick near my femoral that was just a natural part of sex for us. My eyes closed under sheer ecstasy. "Lover, look at me." My eyes sprung open and Eric was just above me. We joined at the lips and I could taste the metallic tang of my blood and more on his mouth.

I looked down and could see that his trunks were straining to hold everything. "It's time we got you out of them," I remarked.

The trunks were not spared. I still had a bra on (although I'm not sure why since I seemed to be more out of it than in) and that too went, although Eric went to the effort of unclasping it one handed so it was going to live to see another day. The other hand was preoccupied, trailing down my side, further and further down. I squirmed when it tickled. My spine bowed, pulling me even closer to Eric. "Enough," I whispered. "Now."

He positioned himself on top of me and pushed in. It was always a stretch to accommodate him but it was always perfect. At first, due to our size difference, I found Eric's nipple very close to my face. I caught it in my mouth and sucked and pulled gently on it with my teeth the way I knew he liked. He began to make little noises with each push, suck, nibble. Our tempo escalated and Eric rose on his arms so that I was not longer facing his chest. Although slight, the angle change had an instantaneous effect. The pressure was building rapidly. I looked down where our bodies were as connected as two people could be. The sight of him going in and out of me almost undid me. "Lover, look at me." I had time to look at Eric for a second before I was washed in the greatest pleasure and streamers of stars threatened to take over my vision.

I heard Eric's roar distantly but I was too caught up in my own sensations. When I came to, Eric was languidly lapping at the last drops of blood on my shoulder. "I never even felt that," I said lazily.

"You were quite far gone lover. I thought anymore and you may have passed out on me."

"Never, that's not the Stackhouse way."

I sighed, content.

The bedroom door rattled under heavy knocks that made me jump through the roof. Eric chuckled and cuddled me closer to him. "Russel rang to ask if you could stop torturing the people of Mississippi with your racket," Pam called. "Any more activity like that and De Castro will be hearing that we are here firsthand."

I felt myself go scarlet. I buried my face against Eric's arm. "I forgot about Pam," I said, my voice muffled.

"She doesn't mind, she just enjoys the teasing material. We weren't that loud. There may be some disgruntled neighbours but the sound wouldn't have left this building, let alone carried to Nevada."

I don't know what kind of comfort that was supposed to be. I was mollified. "The neighbours? I'm not going to want to leave the apartment now in case I run into one of them."

He waggled his eyebrows. "It's a good thing I know how we can spend our time here then."

I looked down. "Already? I mean, that's fast, even for you."

"I'll always be ready for you." He pulled me on top of him.

"Corny skitstövel," Pam called again. It was so easy to forget she was just outside.

"I am not letting her kill the mood," Eric murmured.

"What did she call you?" I asked.

"A shithead."

"Right. Pam," I yelled, "it would do you well to keep in mind that I am actually capable of defecation and that there are also many dogs in Jackson. Now get away from the door or when you next rise you will find that you will quite literally be a shithead." Jason would be proud.

"Bitch," she said, but I felt her move away.

"There's my classy Sookie," Eric joked. "Now then," he lifted my hips and I could feel, despite our disruption and that we'd already gone round one only minutes prior, he was still hard and ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I have had a wonderful day, and you guys seriously need an update. I took my best friend out to meet Tom Felton for her birthday since he's in Perth this weekend, but hey, I gained from that too, hehe. I love being a part of the Harry Potter generation :)<strong>

**Just wondering how much you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know updates have been slower than they were for Dead Man's Shoes, but I've noticed that review count has been dropping (5 on average each chapter compared to around 10) when I know that theres over 120 on alert for this story. I'm not trying to guilt you guys or anything, I'm just wondering how many are still on board.**


	32. Chapter 32

I woke slightly sore. I smiled when I thought of how that had come about. I stretched and rolled over to see the bedside clock said it was just after lunch. I should call Hunter and Amelia today to check in. I had several hours until my vampires woke. Summer meant that the days were longer, although the days were shortening again, so I'd have a fair bit of time to myself. I was definitely marrying Eric in winter when the nights were longer. We'd have to honeymoon somewhere north so the nights were longer still. Now that was an exciting idea. The furthest I'd ever travelled was Rhodes, and that was on vampire business. All my travels were. I needed to be a better tourist.

I dressed in a loose mint green dress with elbow length sleeves and a boat neck line with matching green lace detail cut-out on the back. I clipped a white belt around my middle to give it some shape. It fell to mid thigh. I paired it up with some white strappy sandals. The kitchen was bare of food so I grabbed my handbag and some sunglasses and made headway.

I felt better as I walked through the local streets of Jackson. Alcide's apartment held some memories I wasn't fond of and preferred to keep buried. I had still to talk to Eric about last night, and I knew it would come up sooner or later. I was tired and I dredged up some bad memories, simple as that. I had been fine in the apartment today.

I stopped at a bakery cafe that looked nice and ordered a ham and cheese croissant. I sat down at a table facing the window (I wasn't paranoid, just vigilant) and thought it was a better time than never to ring home.

" 'ello, Stackhouse residence. This is Amelia."

"Hey it's... me." I almost said Sookie but I was Adele Shorebird at the moment. You never knew who was being a sticky beak and listening where their ears shouldn't be.

"Hey girl! How's everything so far?"

"Not as bad as I thought. We have another meeting tonight and then fingers crossed we can drive back the next night. Has everything been okay there?"

"He's been wonderful. He slept really well although he was up real early like your warned me. I suppose I'm going to have to get used to that though. Jason came over a little while ago so they are playing outside at the moment and I've been watching from the porch swing. I'll put him on, hang on."

I used the brief moment to scan the minds of everyone in the cafe. Everyone was human and no one was paying me any attention except for one business man in his early thirties who was on his lunch break who thought I had an amazing rack and it was a shame my dress covered the girls up so much. His words, not mine. And then I had Hunter on the line.

"Hi Aunt Sookie," he yelled down the phone. Instinctively I held the phone away from my ear.

When the yelling stopped I put the phone back to my ear. "No need to yell Sweetie, I can hear you just fine. What are you playing with Jason?"

"Cowboys and Indians. I'm a cowboy because cowboys are better."

"Have you been having fun with Amelia?"

"Yup, she's really cool. She showed me some of her witch stuff and then turned the kitchen blue."

I think my eyes bugged out of my head. "She made the kitchen blue?"

"Yeah! It was wicked."

"Is it still blue?"

"No, she said we had to change it back because you would get freaked out if we didn't."

She was right there.

"I'm hoping to be back tomorrow night but I'll call again tomorrow anyway okay? If you're good I might even come back with a present." I was going to buy him something anyway, I felt guilty having to run off without him even though it couldn't be avoided. So it wasn't that much of a bribe. "Can you put Amelia back on?"

Amelia told me she intended on taking Hunter to the playground if Hunter was up to it when Jason left. I knew he would be up to it.

We hung up and I made a quick decision on what I was going to do next. I ended up window shopping, enjoying being in the streets of Jackson. I knew sooner or later I'd stumble across a toy shop and sure enough.

The store was huge and I ended up walking around it for what felt like ages. I had no idea what I was looking for until I spotted it. Hunter was going to love it. It was a bit more than I had thought about paying but it was awesome. I didn't like the idea of five year olds having those Nintendo DS things or whatever else. I just had an issue with seeing a child rotting their brain away on those things. But this, this was going to be fantastic.

I tracked down a sales assistant to help me. "Excuse me sir?"

A scrawny looking teenage boy looks up at me, "yes ma'am?"

"My property has a very large gravel driveway, will one of these operate okay on that surface?"

"These things are really well made. It should be okay on most surfaces I'd say. The only problem could be long grass."

"I don't actually live in Mississippi; I'm here on a business trip with my fiancé. I'd like to talk about it with him first and make sure it can fit in the car and so on before I buy it. I said I'd get my cousin something while I was gone and this is just perfect. If I come by here tomorrow with the car will you be open?"

"I have a 10 to 3 shift tomorrow. I should be in this section but if not just ask someone for Adam and I'll come ring it all up for you."

I beamed, "thanks a bunch. I'm Adele by the way."

I left store feeling like I accomplished a good thing. I'll ask Pam and Eric what they thought and would come back tomorrow with the car and more than the fifty dollars I had on me. I hadn't wanted to walk around town with much more just in case.

I loved- more than I anticipated- walking around somewhere that wasn't Bon Temps or Shreveport. The change of scenery was refreshing. I stopped off at a supermarket and bought some frozen microwave meals that looked decent. This way I knew I wouldn't have leftovers that I'd have to throw away.

I had a couple of hours left before night fell but it was time to get back to the apartment. I wanted to put my feet up, perhaps read the book I had started (I was reading a paranormal fiction which I usually avoided because my life was filled with it and I got to critical about the facts, but I was really enjoying this one), and relax before I had to go see Russel.

I wasn't paying too much attention to the people around me, sparing a glance here and there. My eyes were for my surroundings more than the people. I wasn't being totally careless; I had lowered my shields a little bit. Most people were human, the odd few were-animals. I was almost back when a very powerful two-y brain hit my radar. It had a stroke of familiarity. I looked up and saw the unmistakable figure of John Quinn ahead, coming in my direction. He was an easy one to pick out of a crowd. I didn't know how much control De Castro still had on him but I didn't think running into him would be a good idea. There was a strong chance he hadn't seen me yet so I hightailed it for the closest shop door. I pushed it open and the door chimed.

"Sookie!" Someone called.

I looked around the shop I just entered. "What are the chances?" I mumble quietly to myself. I try to school my voice so I don't sound as jittery as I felt. "Hi Janice."


	33. Chapter 33

Out of all the places in Jackson, I'd walked into Alcide's sister's salon. It would only happen to me. Actually, this could work out to my advantage. What's more, Janice apparently didn't have a client at the moment since she was sitting behind the counter looking quite bored.

"You don't happen to have a place out back where we can talk do you?" I asked, trying to make distance from the window that Quinn was going to walk past any second.

She frowned, "Uh yeah sure, we'll use the staff room. This way."

I was so glad that she didn't ask questions even though I knew she was curious from the thoughts I was picking up. I followed her into the staff room which seemed like a multipurpose room with a microwave, cleaning supplies, bottles of hair dye and god knows what else. I wasn't particularly focused on what salon products they kept back here. To my relief there was no one in here except me and Janice. She closed to door behind us. In the mean time, I was scanning the brains around me. There was a were-something in the shop getting her nails done but she sounded harmless. I was more worried about the were-tiger than was walking slowly past the store front. Keep walking.

Janice handed me a glass of water I hadn't seen her pour. "Here girl, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I smiled grimly, "not quite. More like an ex that would be better off not knowing I was in town. To be honest, I don't even know why he is in town to begin with. I saw him coming and dashed in here. There are some uh... 'forces in motion' at home where he's not allowed to visit me, so it's funny he's here the same time I'm out of the state where there are no visiting restrictions. Thank you for being so swift and letting me hide out back here so suddenly."

From her thoughts I could tell she was thinking that Quinn had been abusive and I had a restraining order against him. Works for me. It was a lot easier that the truth. "Oh no, you don't get off that easily. I don't have a client until the end of the day so we are going to catch up. Alcide tells me things but he is always leaving out pieces and expecting me to just know them. If you want to properly hear about what's been going on, you have to talk to a woman."

Didn't I know it! Sometimes it was like pulling teeth trying to get information out of Eric, Jason, Claude, Dermott and Sam. I was going to train Hunter to not be like that with any luck. A man who talks sense, the girls will love him. I remember instantly liking Janice when we first met and it was like talking to an old friend now. In reality, this was the third time I'd seen her face to face, but you'd never know if you hadn't been counting. We clicked. We talked about work, the were-revelation, our men, weddings ("Oh my god Sookie! Look at that ring- it's absolutely stunning! Your man has an astounding taste in jewellery"), our kids (because even though I didn't think of it quite like that, the adoption said Hunter was mine now) and before I knew it an hour had flown by.

"Shoot, I've got to get back to the apartment and get ready for tonight. You know I'm staying at Alcide's right?" I said.

"Yup, Alcide called a few nights ago letting me know you'd be up this way. I'm glad we got to see each other. I'm just sorry nothing more came out of what you had with Alcide because I'd have loved to have called you my sister-in law, but if what you tell is all true, it sounds like you have found an amazing man in Eric," she said.

"I really have. I love him an enormous amount. Oh, and thank you for the nails, how much do I owe you?" She'd filed buffed and painted my nails pink pearl as we talked. She said it was therapeutic for her.

She waved me away. "On the house, seriously, your money can stay in your pocket. You're going to need every penny to raise Hunter and conduct your wedding. Send me a Christmas card and an invitation to your wedding and consider your debt paid."

"You can count on it; I'd already added you to the mental guest list," I said.

"Well it was good to see you again, and you'd be more than welcome to pop in if you have time tomorrow."

I kept my feelers out while I walked back to the apartment but there was no sign of Quinn or anyone else nearby. I kept up a brisk pace and I was back at the room in no time at all. My stomach was grumbling so I made use of one of my microwave meals and put the other ones away. I wasn't sure how good it would be but it turned out to be not bad. Not the greatest meal I ever had, but it wasn't revolting either. It did the job.

I thought about showering, but we didn't have to rush off when Eric and Pam woke. We had a few hours before we had to go see Russel again so I wasn't going to get ready now only to wait around and get all my clothes crumpled. I understood I had an image to uphold now as Eric's bonded and pledged. I was going to keep true to my style but at the same time, I wasn't going to turn up looking like a total scruff.

I found my book in my bag in the master bedroom and took it out to the living area. I spread out on the couch and kicked off from where I'd left it. I had gotten through several pages when my eyes started drooping. My eyes were unable to focus on the words and my mind went roaming. I remembered the little things from the last time I was here from Eric visiting in the middle of the night and coming through the window to playing monopoly on the coffee table with Alcide. Back then Eric was still trying fruitlessly to get into my bed. Obviously that happened eventually, but I doubted he would have been able to guess that we'd come so far together. That I wouldn't have been another conquest.

He must have known on some unconscious level because he kept coming back. I made something of an impression the night we met because he didn't back down despite my protests. If I had bailed on Bill that night I wondered how things would have turned out. Would we have lasted? I wasn't so sure. I think all those little previous encounters is what helped make us stronger. We hadn't been blinded by love so we saw each other for what we really were and we fell in love with that individual, not the one we wanted to see. I knew exactly how powerful, high-handed, ruthless and pragmatic Eric was but I'd been able to come to terms with that earlier. It wasn't so shocking now; it was just part of the package. I accepted him for who he was, and that was the guy I had fallen in love with: The Real Eric.


	34. Chapter 34

**It's like I'm making up for lost time- boosting up the lovey dovey factor a small millimetre.**

* * *

><p>I realised my head was in someone's lap and someone was stroking my hair out of my face in soothing repetitive movement. A quicker thought and I knew it was Eric without having to look. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I didn't remember falling asleep but it was apparent that I had. I was facing away so I turned my head so I could look up at him. "Well this was a treat to wake up to. How long have you been up?" I said.<p>

"Not too long lover, we still have plenty of time before we have to get ready to go out. How was your day?"

"I saw Quinn today."

I'd been expecting some kind of reaction, anything, even through the bond, but got nothing. "I told Pam to patrol the building and see if she could detect anything that was not the norm. She did report that she thought she faintly smelt tiger, as if one had been in the area, although they hadn't come by this complex. So this does confirm my suspicions. Did you speak to him?"

"No, I only saw him from a distance."

"Good."

"And now what are we going to do?"

"Nothing yet, you're going to finish telling me about your day."

It meant more to me than I could ever express that he was putting the Quinn situation off to hear about my day. I recited my explorations of town and told him about my present idea for Hunter. I had to explain what it was to Eric first but he said there should be enough room in the trunk of the hire car with our luggage although some of it would have to be put in the backseat if we wanted it all to fit. I was excited now. Hunter would love it.

"And does your nail polish mean that you allowed yourself to be pampered?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I was sort of forced into Alcide's sister's salon when I spotted Quinn and she did them while we talked out back. When I saw him I bailed into the nearest open door which happened to be Janice's. I'm fairly confident he didn't see me."

"You did well, that's the best any one of us could hope for. It could be a coincidence that he's here and he's doing a job for E(E)E but until we know for certain that he is still under the employ of Nevada it's best we stay unsighted. We will have to tell Russel and hopefully that will move things along so we can be back home by tomorrow at the latest."

I had enough of lying with my head in Eric's lap, as much as I enjoyed having him run his fingers softly through my hair, and moved so I was straddling his lap. "So where is Pam now?"

"I told her to ah, take a hike, for a few hours." I immediately started undoing his belt buckle. "Had I known you'd be like this I wouldn't have bothered putting on pants," he teased.

I paused to put my finger over his lips, "shush. It's like a present, the unwrapping builds anticipation."

I slid down so that I was kneeling in front of the chair. Eric raised himself just enough so I could remove the final layer to my present. I circled him and he involuntarily bucked at the warm touch. I looked up at him to see his eyes had clouded over with lust. I worked him with both hands and my mouth until he was sitting with his head thrown back and clenching his fists over and over for having nothing better to hold on to. Every now and then I would hear my name slipped in with his native tongue. One more stroke and he roared his release.

I crawled back up his lap and showered him in kisses. Up his neck, along his jaw, to his lips. While I started off in control, somewhere during our kisses our positions swapped and soon I was lying on my back on the couch. I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist but he patted them back down. "My turn," was all he said and he resumed kissing me.

I was so caught up in the moment, and Eric was too, that he didn't realise the door had opened until it slammed shut. We both jumped, although I doubted Eric would ever admit it. I tasted blood but when I checked, it was Eric's lip that had been bitten.

"Sorry," I half groaned.

"You did nothing wrong lover. I did it myself in response to your jump," see, he didn't jump, I did. "It will be fine in a minute."

"Hope I didn't interrupt you lovebirds," Pam said obnoxiously.

Eric retracted his fangs that had come out sometime earlier and addressed his child who was slinging her coat over one of the armchairs. "I thought I told you to go for a walk."

"You did. I walked. I was bored. I came back. It's not my fault you two can't get a room."

"We were in a perfectly fine room until you came back."

"And now it is not fine, unless you're open to a threesome."

"No!" Eric and I said in unison.

Pam laughed. "You guys used to be fun."

"Pam, when have we ever even suggested such an idea," I said in exasperation.

She pouted. "A vampire can fantasise."

"Ugh, that's enough out of you."

She leaped over the back of the couch to sit on the other side of me just as Eric had his fly back up. I was sandwiched between her and Eric. If it hadn't already, it now crossed into awkward. "There's a motel about half a mile east that definitely has a tiger staying at it."

"Pam's been practising how to do tracking work," Eric told me. "Sookie says she sighted Quinn today."

"Oh goody. Now Sookie, when you go out in the day, you are going to want to avoid these streets," she grabbed a brochure I had picked up earlier that held a map of the city, jumping straight into business, not only killing, but torturing the moment I was having with Eric just seconds before. "Now of course he may go walking around, but this way you're not close to where he's staying which will lessen the risk of you being scented. You should be able to go out, but stay vigilant at all times."

"I planned on taking the car out tomorrow anyway," I said. "I need it for the present I'm buying Hunter."

Pam perked up, a new twinkle in her eye, "you went shopping?"

"Only for toys."

"Enough," Eric said, "or this will go on for hours. Pam, what else did you find?"

"Nothing," Pam said.

"Nothing?" Eric repeated disbelievingly.

"Not a thing, and that's the problem. There is no reason for him to be here except he took a random holiday to Jackson this weekend."

"That's hardly likely," I muttered.

"How does he know we are here?" Eric demanded.

I shrugged, mostly to myself. Pam responded, "I haven't the slightest idea, but if it is Felipe, he has more spies out than we accounted for."

Eric ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the strands off his face. "I don't know what to make of this yet but we will have to dwell on this later. We need to get ready to see the King." We all got up to start moving when Eric pulled me to him and murmured in my ear, "We will finish what we started soon lover."

* * *

><p><strong>Presents all around in this chapter- became a bit of a theme.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

Going to see Russel the second time was surprisingly smoother. We were quickly ushered into the lounge room where the King of Mississippi and the King of Indiana awaited us. They were idly waiting with their coffee mugs filled with blood. Apart from the drink content and status of these individuals, it was the perfect image of domestic bliss. Boy Toy number one, Rhys, offered beverages so we were seated on the free sofa across from the King's with bloods for Eric and Pam and tea for me. Once again, I was seated in the middle.

With my traditional southern upbringing, I noticed the better hospitality compared to yesterday. Although I don't think I was the only one within our trio to do so. I had a feeling that today would take much longer than yesterday's meeting.

The lounge room was done nicely in warm autumn colours, but I still found it hard to believe a family with children lived here. It felt like a display home rather than a house people actually lived in. Tonight I had opted for a blue cotton dress with a high neckline with a thin slit down the front. It was quite tasteful, especially with Russel's interest in men. It had a high empire waist line with floral beading detail across the bodice and came to just above the knee. I was going to wear black ballet slippers but Pam managed to talk me into borrowing some of hers which were black, strappy and had a very small heel. The heel wouldn't have been more than an inch high. Phew. Pam was right though, they did make my legs look better. My hair was down. Eric and Pam had also gone smart casual tonight, Eric in dark denim Levis and a baby blue dress shirt and Pam in navy blue dress slacks and a lavender sweater, her hair pushed back into a ponytail.

Russel was sporting a green sweater vest with a grey long sleeved shirt underneath and black pants. Bartlett had a striped polo shirt and corduroy pants. We had dressed appropriately then. They had others in their entourage stationed around the room, dressed in block black. I could feel others around the rest of the house, human and vampire alike.

"Tonight, we plan on introducing who we believe is out best candidate for Queen," Russel said. "Oh, before we begin." Russel took the envelope with the photos in it out of his shirt and chucked it on the table. "You can collect them at the end of the evening. Now then, she is younger that you Eric by a few centuries but I'm sure you'll see why we have singled her out and agree. Not many vampires get to select who their superior will be. If you agree with our chosen Queen, she will be your debt to you. She's not scheduled to be here until later, in the mean time, do you have any information that will help our cause?"

"Sookie spotted the tiger, John Quinn, today while she was out shopping. She went unnoticed and Pam was able to track him down to a motel within a mile of our lodgings. We have found no business motive for his stayings. This comes of too greater coincidence as he contacted Sookie at her home by telephone several nights prior trying to gain permission into my area through her. I have banned him and my bonded reminded him of that, much to his disappointment, and was unsuccessful. He is a known lackey of De Castro's," Eric reported.

"Do you have an address?" Bart asked. Pam recited it to him. "Very well, we will post someone to keep an eye on him over the next several days. We cannot dispose of him because he is in the public eye too much but we can discover the nature of his assignment."

"It would be advised that you stay at your within lodgings as much as possible and given that we finish our discussion tonight, return to Louisiana immediately after sunset tomorrow," Russel chipped in. "Quinn is just a slave for De Castro. He is a valuable resource to the Supe community when he isn't drowning in debt to a power hungry savage."

"We have heard of your alliance with the werewolves of the Longtooth. We also know you have access to some were-panthers. From what we've been able to infer, all these bonds are healthy. Is this true Viking?"

Eric nodded, "with my bonded's help, Area five has recently acquired a strong support network."

"Is it also true you have had dealings with the fae?"

"Yes." He gave as little as possible away. Sticking to the truth but not explaining.

"Some of our people were momentarily confused by the rare sweet smell of fairy that litter's Bon Temps. It's not every day one crosses a fairy, yet Bon Temps is definitely a place of activity. Can we assume Miss. Stackhouse is the connection?" Russel asked. I couldn't help but notice that both Russel and Bartlett's eyes began to glaze over at the mention of fairies. Whoever they had employed as spies really deserved a pay rise.

"Yes."

"Well then, it seems we have quite a few species that can aide in our plan should we need. Miss Stackhouse..."

"Sookie, please," I interrupted.

"Sookie, you are a wonder to behold. The world could do with more people with your spirit and energy. I've been trying to document what De Castro and Madden have been doing for some time now. There are many patches, but Madden's stunt involving your family made news." I noticeably stiffened. "Please, I do not mean to cause alarm. The crime is unsolved by human authorities and the media never mentioned your name, but I worked out the untold details. I told you I've learnt to pay an interested in anything out of the ordinary within your area. I have no quarrel with you; I just want to know that we have no intentions of dragging the boy into this."

I sighed in relief. The crash had made the news. It was silly of me to think no one would find out about Hunter's existence. As long as we kept his telepathy secret, it was the best I could ask for. So far only Claude, Eric and Pam knew although Hunter wasn't perfect and it was only a matter of time before Jason and Amelia figured it out. The less that Supe's that knew I had him in my care the better but it couldn't be avoided. He'd be staying with me for many more years yet. I just didn't want him to become a game chip. Victor had done that and I never wanted to put Hunter in that position again. "That means a lot to me, thank you."

He waved his hand like it was nothing. Maybe it was? "Children are wonderful creatures, my dear. They are so filled with promise and you'd make a wonderful mentor. It should be treated as a gift to be allowed to help a child grow into who they are to become."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that, but Eric moved in swiftly as if detecting so. "Sookie has already proven to have an excellent influence on the boy."

"I have no doubt in that. Ah, that sounds like our new Queen now."

I couldn't hear it at first, lacking that extra sensitive vampire hearing. A moment later I heard a car door slam shut. Almost instantly, the bond began to hum in a strange way I had only experienced on few occasions. Russel and Bartlett stood up. "Please welcome our prospective Queen for Louisiana," Bart had time to say before the front door swung open.

A large bulky vampire walked in first, he was dressed in black like the rest of the guards. She followed immediately after. We stood hastily and I saw Pam's eyebrows shoot up. My face must have been just as shocked.

"Well well well," she drawled. Her eyes scanned the room before resting equally on Eric, Pam and I. "Now is a good time as any to make formal introductions. Pam, Sookie, good to see you again," she nodded at us, "and the infamous Eric, we meet at last."

Eric's left eyebrow was slowly rising. He was confused, I felt that. The new queen knew that as well and laughed. That just made Eric angry. "Sookie?" he asked.

"Oh no," I said. "This is all in Pam's court."

She shot me a look that sent dagger's before responding to Eric who was expecting an explanation. "Your maker seemed to have had several progeny's. Eric, Arianna. Arianna, Eric."

I'd almost forgotten about Russel and Bartlett until Russel clapped. He looked thrilled. "Oh this is brilliant. Everyone sit. Oh this is even better than I hoped for." We all made motions to sit except for Eric. "Eric, retract your fangs you giant oaf and sit down. There is so much to discuss."

Eric didn't look too pleased at being called a 'giant oaf' but he kept quiet about it. He retracted his fangs and sat beside me, putting his arm around me so I was pulled closer and I could tell he was doing it as a way to calm himself. Arianna took up a lone armchair so that we formed a wonky triangle. Eric didn't take his eyes off her. Russel may have been excited, but apart from perhaps Bart, I think he was the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>Link to Sookie's dress on my profile. <strong>

**Too much political talk is such a muse kill. Had great feedback on the last chapter, thank you all who reviewed.**


	36. Chapter 36

The tension was so thick not even Eric wielding a sword was strong enough to cut it.

"How long," Eric said through gritted teeth.

"A few weeks," Pam said.

"Sookie?"

"She was at Merlotte's two nights ago," I said.

"Pam?"

"She came to Fangtasia on one of your nights off."

He looked unhappy. His unhappiness was escalated by the fact that this conversation had to take place in front of the two Kings and there entourage. "And you just forgot to tell your Maker and Sheriff?"

"She requested me not too. It seemed like a good idea."

"You are NOT Sheriff Pam! That is not your decision to make!" He scolded her. "You should have told me. There was no reason to put it off for WEEKS."

Russel and Bartlett wisely stayed silent during the exchange. I had never seen Eric lose his temper so much in front of others, said others being strong vampire Politian's. I could only hope that because they had sided with us they would dismiss this incident. I also understood that Pam's indirect act of insubordination to her maker was now made public and Eric would be expected to take some kind of action or he would look weak. I tried sending calm through the bond and something that I thought conveyed 'you can save this for later'.

He shot me a look and I shot him one back. He got the message. "Pam, as your maker I order you to be on Fangtasia door duty every night for a month unless otherwise excused for when we must fight De Castro, and can do so in flip-flops purchased from Wal-Mart and a playboy bunny faux-silver leotard with fishnets. If any of the patrons wish to have a photo with you at the door you will be obligated to do so. You will also be required to clean the male restrooms. And no consulting Dear Abby or spouting it at me either in this time."

Pam actually pouted but made no further comment to worsen Eric's mood with her. Later, it could all come later. This punishment was about humiliation, and humiliation would have a greater effect on Pam than something more physically brutal.

"I don't know if this is any condolence, but she was a wonderful pretend-mommy. I sometimes need one to get by in public," Arianna said. "But I don't object to pretend-daddies." She actually winked then.

Eric just looked at her blankly, giving away nothing. "How are you fit to run a state then?"

"This is good, this is good" Bartlett said, but I think my vampires were too consumed to pay him any mind. To be honest, I couldn't really see how it was 'good'. Not yet. But I suppose it was better than Eric fuming.

"Just because you're a giant does not mean that those much smaller are incapable. I did not get to my age by being incapable. I had to be more than just capable. But we had the same maker so I'm sure you know all about his training methods," she said darkly.

It was minute movement, but I saw his face soften, ever so slightly. The tense environment was evolving to become just plain awkward. Eric had recollected himself but he wasn't won over either.

"Can we discuss strategy now?" Russel asked although judging by his tone, there was no question about it.

"What can you offer to the state?" Eric asked Arianna.

"Anything you fucking want," I cringed internally, not used to hearing a three year old swear, but of course, she wasn't three at all. "If we go through with this I'll be in you debt. Return Louisiana to whatever former glory it had. Strengthen our bases. I may be new to the state, but I want a home. I want a place where I can belong. I need it. All the other child vampires in the world need it. Our existence may not be illegal anymore but we still do not fit well into vampire society. I want sanctuary. Along with my Sheriff's, my blood, we can restore this bumfuck state and then build on it."

"Oh see Eric, she'll do great things. I didn't even know she was your little sister until moment ago, this is just perfect! But of course, if its anyone state, it's yours, so it's all up to you," Russel said.

"I see no other alternative. I may be unhappy with it but it appears to be our best option."

In a burst of vampire speed Arianna was sitting on his lap, facing him. Her little hands were holding his chin in a steely grip. "I am not a fucking option; I am your fucking solution because you aren't willing to fucking step up your fucking self. You'd do well to remember that."

I felt like I needed to clean out my ears. She'd didn't just swear, oh no, she swore worse than a sailor. She released her grip on Eric's jaw and zipped back to her chair. Eric's fangs had snapped down and looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat. Meet the family y'all.

"Eric, retract your fangs," Russel ordered.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it. He didn't look at me but he returned a slight pressure. It was enough. I had been getting better at the bond and was able to project waves of calm. His fangs retracted.

"So," Arianna chirped, "How do you suggest we conquer the big bad vamp?"

And that was the million dollar question.


	37. Chapter 37

The planning stage seemed to last forever. Someone would come up with an idea, only for someone else to point out a major flaw or two. We had a lot of power on our side, with Russel and Bartlett's assistance, possibly some of Stan's people, although that wasn't a definite, Alcide's pack and a majority of the vampire's in Eric's territory. As for the rest of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada, we didn't know who would side where. Although as Pam pointed out, not everyone will be at De Castro's compound when we attack. We cut off the leaders head and those that don't surrender will join him soon after or flee the states. Eric wanted to get Rasul, one of the vampires from the former Queen's regimen, back from where ever he was serving as a spy in time for the inevitable show down. Also discussed was who would inherit Nevada, as Arianna would only take Louisiana and Arkansas so as to re-establish the divisions. The most logical solution, in our best interest, was to give it to a vampire that already resided in Narayana, yet also have someone we could still trust (to an extent; I'd learnt not many vampires could be fully trusted, particularly in politics). It provided us with a very short list. I was unable to offer any names, and none of the few mentioned sounded familiar except for Verity Jane, Pam's occasional fuck buddy.

The problem was that we weren't sure how many would side with De Castro. We hoped that it would only be the ones that had displayed open acts of loyalty, which weren't that many. However there were also those who feared him and wouldn't turn on him because of that factor... at least, not while he was still undead. I thought of Heidi, who'd been sent as a spy to Eric's area and was held by the threat that her living son could be seriously harmed. She'd shown signs of changing allegiance, Eric offered good protection after all, but despite being a vampire, she was still a mother to a human and would do whatever it took to protect him.

And then there may be some out there that actually prefer De Castro's ruling.

"What if..." I began, "what if we don't have a plan?" The vampires looked at me like I had sprouted a second head. "I mean, if De Castro was expecting a takeover, wouldn't you at least think there was some kind of tactic? A battle plan? But something this big, when has it ever gone fully to plan? Is organised chaos really worth it when once we are in its going to be chaos anyway? We'll need spies to check out the perimeters of where we attack, and have people cover all the exits, but apart from that, we could just swarm in. We have a large, diverse army on our hands. It will be a demonstration of brute force yet our numbers also show the loyalty our side has already built. Arianna will need that to show that while she may have the body of a child, she's not one to mess with."

Arianna frowned, "That still sounds like a plan to me."

"Fine, it's a plan without having properly constructed a plan then."

"I still like the idea of uprooting a tree and staking De Castro with it," Pam huffed.

"Arianna has to have the kill on De Castro but I guess if you have access to a tree you could still do it," I said.

"So we plan a time and place and all swarm in at once from every angle?" Russel clarified.

"Yup. For all the planning, that's what it always amounts to in the end anyway."

"You are right Miss Stackhouse, if we stage an upfront attack that's exactly what will happen. But that will not minimise the losses on our side. We need ambush."

And, yet again, we were back to the drawing board. Just when you thought one idea was going somewhere, someone would disagree.

This went on and on in a pointless loop. They may all have strong political minds, gained by power, but there strategy ideas clashed. When I thought I could take no more one of Russel's men in black entered the room, making a beeline for his King.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but our location have been compromised, sir," he said. I took a peek into his mind; human, ex-military, has a young family, liked the pay check and benefits the job gave him.

Russel stood up in a flash. "Who?" he demanded.

"We haven't been able to identify that yet but we have already dispatched several people to find out. They aren't human. Security is currently being tightened."

"Damage?"

"Your guests have had their tires slashed."

"I want to personally review the camera set up in bedroom two by the end of the night. We need to make hasty leave. Eric, Sookie, Pam; retrieve any belongings in your car and transfer them to the Jeep in the garage. Arianna, go with them. Drive around for an hour, muddle your scent trail, and then meet at the Autumn Woods Memorial Gardens for further instruction. Bart and I will be there."

There was a flurry of motion as we all went into action. I didn't know what Russel and Bartlett were going to do but it wasn't my business really what they did in Russel's state. Although it would only take an idiot to not realise that they'd be doing something productive against the breach.

I climbed into the front seat of the Jeep, with Eric driving. Arianna and Pam took the back seat. I had a brief moment of wondering if Arianna would need a booster seat- then I reminded myself that she was a vampire and even if she was thrown out of the car through the windshield and wrapped around a road sign she'd still walk out of it with as little as a scratch. In the context of things, it was a silly thought.

Eric reversed and spun the car out of the driveway so quick that I had to hold onto my door handle so that I didn't go sliding around in my seat. "Eric, human," I reminded him.

"I never forget," he said with a lot of weight.

I knew where this was going, "Eric, I'm not completely fragile. Yes, a lot of things that would kill me you could survive but there are so many times that I could have been gravely hurt but I haven't. I've been bashed, staked, raped, bombed, shot, kidnapped, tortured and bitten, I've been run off the road and multiple people have tried to kill me, but I'm still standing here and I'm still fighting and have the scars the prove it. I could have broken or run off scared but I haven't, and I have no plans in doing so. And now I have Hunter, I plan on making I stick around much longer. I'm thinking my actions through a lot more because he cannot lose another adult in his life."

Eric sighed, "I know that, you're one of the strongest humans I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

"Damn, this is like animal planet crossed with MTV," Arianna interjected. "I like you Sookie, and you make big bro look like a teddy bear. It's excellent."

Eric whipped around in his seat, baring his fangs, a low growl resonating from his chest.

"Eric, eyes on the road!" I reprimanded.

He did as I said, slowly. Arianna cackled, "Oh, I chose a wonderful place to come to. This is going to be great."

* * *

><p><strong>SORRRYY! Have been so busy and unable to update. But I have now sat all of my exams (10 exams, 3hrs10mins each, yuck) and have now graduated. Time is now on my hands :) I thought I was going to have to write a new chapter but turns out I already had this one ready, so I thought I wouldn't hold it any longer. I do need to go back and read my story so far though to get the muse flowing again, but I promise there won't be such a long gap again :)<strong>


	38. UPDATE

Wow, its certainly been awhile.

I haven't forgotten about this, trust me- the occasional email notification of a new favourite/follower/review is reminder enough.

I just haven't given myself the time to write, although I am seriously thinking about working on this again because its kind of a good release when uni/work/life gets too much. However, I am lacking the commitment to THIS story. I really started not liking the direction I was going with it, and was struggling to turn it around and make it go somewhere. I was also concerned that it was starting to echo Club Dead too much. And then the daily updates which I used to aim to do just started going downhill, and then it pooped completely.

I don't know if I can still work with this. The original idea behind it was good but I lost my way. I tried a few times to pick it back up, reading over what I'd done already, but couldn't. I never really plan my writing, it just goes where my typing hands take me.

So maybe I'll find inspiration and get working on something sometime soon, an alternative sequel to DMS perhaps, or somehow manage to pull this one out of the hole it fell into. Or maybe you guys can suggest story idea's of something you'd like to see happen in a fanfiction and I can try work it?

Also, today I was looking at DMS reviews, favourites and follower count, and realized it ranks my story pretty high in the Sookie Stackhouse fanfic collections, so thank you everyone for the support. Whenever I did creative writing in highschool, I never did well. Its a pleasant turn around.

So hopefully you'll hear from me again soon. I haven't left fanfic yet :)


End file.
